


A Drop of Rain

by thesalmondean



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalmondean/pseuds/thesalmondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Originally written in 2005/2006 and posted at another fanfic archive. Re-posting here AS IS**</p><p>Shmi has escaped one controlling master to find kindess, love, and even cruelty where she least expected. Set 15 years before The Phantom Menace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As she wandered down the hallway, she clutched the only weapon that she could find and prayed that none of the blaster bolts dancing from around the corner would find their mark in her. This was her chance, her escape. If she could only make it to the landing platform then she could stow away aboard one of the freighters that frequented this horrible planet. She gripped the piece of durasteel tighter, wiping her sweating brow with the sleeve of her grimy tunic. They were still pursuing her. She could hear them firing blasters, and hollering threats after her. Ahead she saw the door leading to the landing platform.  _Okay, make a run for it,_  she thought, psyching herself up to bolt to the door and through it. As she leapt from her position and sped through the door she found herself bouncing off something and she was on the ground, her backside sore from crashing to the floor. Glancing up she saw an old, white-haired man smiling down on her. Shmi eyed the man apprehensively and grasped his outstretched hand so he could help her up.

He continued to smile at Shmi as she brushed off her backside and watched him with a weary eye.  _This man was not one of Karr's,_  she thought.

"Whe'ya headin' in sucha hur'y?" He asked her in the unmistakable drawl of a man with little education under his belt.

The blaster firing was starting to echo down the hall Shmi had just run from, and as a loose shot whizzed past her ear, she moved to the side of the doorway, pulling the man with her and lowering the blast door.

"I need to get outta here! Do you have a ship?" She asked, making no effort to hide her desperation or the urgency of her escape.

The man's smile faltered. "Me wife and I got a ship. 'S there some trouble about?"

Shmi nodded as she punched the locking mechanism on the door. It wouldn't hold them back for long, but all she needed was a few minutes. "Please, sir, I'll explain everything if you'll just get me off this planet. Please!" Shmi was on the verge of tears, and without realizing it she had grasped the man's hands in her own and was pressing them to her chest.

"Calm down there, girlie. Ya think yer life depended on me," he said, pulling his hands from her grasp. Shmi smiled thankfully, hazarded one last glance at the locked door as if to make sure it hadn't opened in the past minute, then she followed the old man on board his ship.

Karr was powerful, but not powerful enough to prevent the ship from leaving the atmosphere and making the jump to Hyperspace. Shmi paced in the cargo bay where the old man told her to wait, and she didn't relax until the old man came back and told her they were already in Hyperspace.

Shmi felt like she wanted to collapse on the floor, the adrenaline of her escape finally wearing off. Her knees shaky she resigned herself to just sitting on one of the cargo containers in the bay.

"Okay, girlie, we're outta danger, now what's with ya?" the old man sat next to her on the container.

Shmi shook her head and laughed, "I don't know where to even begin."

"The beginnin' is usually purty good," the old man grinned at Shmi.

"Well, my name is Shmi," she held her hand out to the old man.

"I'm Sky," he grasped her hand firmly, shaking it. "Wher'ya from, Shmi?"

"Well, I don't know. Ever since I can remember I have lived on that godforsaken planet, servant to that monster Karr," Shmi groused for a moment. "He was horrible to me, and to the others. I just wish I could have brought Walker with me, he won't last long if I'm not there, Karr likes to make him fight."

Shmi glanced at the man. "Karr would make his male servants fight each other, for his entertainment. Fight to the death," Shmi emphasized. The old man, Sky, nodded.

"Us girls, well, we had other tasks to perform. He'd keep us locked up, chained to the wall of the old cellar at night, so none of us was ever well rested. Tonight I managed to get out. I barely had time to make it up the stairs before the men discovered I was gone. They were shooting to kill, too. If you hadn't let me on, they would have blasted me away. Karr ain't exactly a law-abiding citizen, and us servants know more than we should. I think he's afraid I may tell on him. Truthfully I never want to hear or see about him again. I just hope I haven't brought a bunch of trouble down on you."

"Don't worry about that, we can handle trouble," a new, female voice spoke from behind. Shmi turned and saw an older woman, a tough looking, older woman, standing in the doorway.

"My name's Ana," she said, walking forward and offering her hand to Shmi. "We're glad to help, sounds like you had one helluva life on that terrible planet. I always tell Sky we should stop making rounds in that system, but the money is too good."

The old couple smiled at each other.

Shmi watched the two interact, a sense of loss growing in her own heart. "Are you smugglers, then?"

Sky and Ana laughed. "Yes, dear." Ana replied. "Now come, have some food. Do you have a surname, Shmi?"

As Shmi stood on her still somewhat wobbly legs she shook her head. "No, just Shmi."

Ana led Shmi to the small kitchen area where the three had a quick meal of protein, and as the ship neared their destination, there was a beeping from the computer. Sky excused himself to pilot the ship out of hyperspace and into the planet's atmosphere.

Shmi and Ana sat in the kitchen with warm glasses of Brech Tea.

"So, what planet is this?" Shmi asked, taking a sip and wincing as the hot liquid burnt the tip of her tongue.

"Tatooine," Ana smiled. "We do random jobs for the Hutts, a gangster species that pretty much own the planet. They are quite nasty. Fat, slobbering, greedy beings. But they actually pay well, as long as you deliver. Sky has contacts with a Hutt named Hurilla, she's an old, nasty one. I can't stand her."

"Tatooine is a desert planet, so be prepared," Ana added after a moment of silence. Shmi nodded, excited at the prospect of seeing such a planet, it had to be better than Kal'Shebbol, an ugly, rocky, cold world with only 3 hours of sunlight a day.

"Ana, if I may ask, and please don't take this the wrong way, but you sound like you come from a good place. Like you are educated, I mean."

Ana smiled at Shmi. "I am. I'm from the Core. Sky is from the Outer Rim, one of the furthest settlements out there. You should have seen my parents faces when I told them I was leaving with him. I'm sure they are rolling in their graves that I am a smuggler," Ana laughed and took a sip of her tea.

"Karr made sure we were educated, he said over and over that he can't stand ignorance, so we were made to study for years," Shmi stopped. She was breaking her own rule of not speaking about Karr. Ana's warm, wrinkled hand reached over and grasped Shmi's. The two women looked at each other, and Shmi, for the first time in her life, felt that she might just be able to make a normal life for herself.

"Ladies, Tatooine waits for us," Sky came back into the room grinning. Ana slapped her hands on the table and abandoning her tea, stood and reached a hand out for Shmi.

"Let's go, girlie."

Ana hadn't been kidding about the heat and the sun, or suns, as Shmi noticed there were two suns in this planet's sky. They had landed in a place called Motesta. Shmi saw more aliens in the few minutes it took them to walk from the ship to the cantina than she'd ever seen in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Ana hadn't been kidding about the heat and the sun; or suns, as Shmi was amazed to notice two suns in Tatooine's sky. They had landed in a place called Motesta on Tatooine. Shmi saw more aliens in the few minutes it took them to walk from the ship to the cantina than she'd ever seen in her life. She tried not to appear rude and stare, but some of these aliens she could never have imagined in her wildest dreams!

As the trio entered the cantina, Shmi had to blink against the sudden darkness. Her eyes took a moment to adjust but when they did she was confronted with a scene of apparent chaos.

The center area was teeming with more alien life forms, all shouting and passing empty glasses across the bar for refills. There was a band in one corner-made up of some interesting looking aliens with huge bald heads and long fingers with bulbous tips. The floor of the bar was covered with tables, most of which also had alien life seated.

Shmi followed Sky and Ana as they crossed the cantina to the far back wall where a pale being with long tentacles growing from its head and small, beady eyes stood in front of a door. Shmi knew this species; she had seen Twi'lek's doing business with Karr.

The Twi'lek spoke to them in a language Shmi had never heard before. She watched them speak, moving her head between Ana, Sky, and the Twi'lek. She recognized the name Hurilla, and could only guess that was who was waiting behind this door.

There was more talking, Sky speaking almost heatedly to the Twi'lek. Out of the corner of her eye, Shmi saw Ana glance at her with a look of concern on her face. She quickly smiled when she noticed Shmi watching them so intently. Shmi returned the smile hesitantly and after a few more words the three of them were ushered into a large, dank, dimly lit room.

Shmi immediately noticed the smell. It was rank, like a stagnant swamp. She resisted the urge to cover her nose. Shmi followed behind Ana and Sky as they crossed the room alternating breathing out her nose, and her mouth. That was then she saw it. And rude or not Shmi couldn't help but stare. It was the biggest, ugliest thing she'd ever seen. She couldn't believe it was intelligent, let alone ruthless and cruel as Ana and Sky had claimed.

"Meet Hurilla Crii Jundies, or Hurilla the Hutt, as she likes to be called," Ana leaned over and whispered to Shmi. Shmi nodded, her mouth slightly agape, still in shock at the size of this creature.

It was huge, easily 5 meters in length, and though it sat on a large pedestal, it was still at least 3 meters tall.

As Shmi stared ( _it looks like a gigantic space slug_ , Shmi thought) the large creature started speaking to Ana and Sky in the same language the Twi'lek had been using. There was some back and forth dialogue, Hurilla sounding angry. As Shmi watched and listened, she guessed they were talking about her. Ana had gestured towards Shmi, speaking her name.

"She wanted to know who you were," Ana whispered after it appeared Hurilla was somewhat calmed by the apparently unnerving presence of Shmi.

Sky took over speaking after that, and Ana leaned in to translate some of the conversation to Shmi.

"Sky is completing the transaction. The goods we smuggled off Kal'Shebbol are worth a lot to her," Ana whispered. Shmi wondered what on earth could be worth so much to this vile creature, especially goods off Kal'Shebbol.

"We need to be sure she pays us the promised amount. Usually she's good about it, but we started out rocky by bringing you in with us. This particular Hutt is kinda moody about things, she's very particular," Ana added. Shmi immediately felt guilty even though she had offered to stay on the ship. Ana and Sky had both insisted she come along. Suddenly all she wanted was out of that room as soon as possible.

Shmi watched Hurilla and Sky speak to each other, anxious for the conclusion of the business deal. Her shock at seeing a Hutt for the first time had worn off, now she was just a little grossed out by the sight. Luckily, by the sound of things, the negotiations were winding down.

Shortly thereafter, there was a pause and Hurilla called in the Twi'lek. Credits exchanged hands. Moments later, the three of them were back out on the streets of Motesta.

"So, wha'dya think a' that nasty thing?" Sky asked as they walked back to the ship-the credits placed safely in his pocket.

Shmi laughed lightly. "I think the Hutt's are fairly disgusting and I won't be upset if I never see one again," she said under her breath, not wanting anyone other than Ana and Sky to hear her insult such an apparently powerful species.

Sky and Ana laughed loud. "Right y'are, girlie," Sky finally sputtered, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Right y'are."

* * *

Shmi had been expecting the couple to leave her on Tatooine. So she was dreading the moment when they'd return to the ship. Sky and Ana hadn't said anything about what they were going to do with her once they'd landed-so she continued to follow them-anticipating the moment. She was surprised and a little moved when they asked her to join the crew of their ship. She accepted, happily. She had begun feeling slightly apprehensive about trying to make a life on such a harsh planet and was warmed to know she'd have a proper place to be, even if it was smuggler's starship.

As they entered the docking bay, Sky ceremoniously lowered the ramp. "Welcome aboard Kianna's Dream," he said as he made a grand gesture towards the ship. Shmi grinned at the two of them and led them all aboard.

Shmi soon found out that Kianna was Ana and Sky's young daughter. She had died of a mysterious infection on Corellia roughly fifty years ago. "Never have found out what it was that killed her," Ana spoke softly, the three of them back in the small mess area.

"Buried her on Corellia, an' we visit, much as we can," Sky added, sadness evident in his usually bright and playful eyes.

Shmi wasn't sure how to respond, so she remained silent. The three of them sat there for a long moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Shmi reflected in the events that led her to meet the couple.

"Can I ask you something?" Shmi said, breaking the heavy silence. The older couple looked at her expectantly.

"Why do you trust me?" she blurted, unsure how to word the question tactfully.

Ana smiled as she patted Sky's arm. "Sky's gotta a sense about people. He never woulda brought you aboard if he didn't believe you were harmless, and in real danger yourself."

"Oh," Shmi laughed nervously.

"I knew you was harmless the moment you ran into me. You got an honest soul, I can tell," Sky added smiling at Shmi.

Shmi smiled back, appreciative of the kind words. But her gladness soon faded as she sat with the couple. Her thoughts drifted to her own nameless, faceless family that might be out there, somewhere.

"I wish I knew who I was," she spoke, "I wish I could find my family. Find out where I come from, what my past is."

"I know. But there's no point in wishin' 'bout things that can't be changed," Ana replied. "Believe me."

Shmi looked at the older woman, their eyes meeting. Ana's eyes, a deep, chocolate brown, were filled with sadness. Shmi wondered if it had been there all the time and she'd just not noticed.

"Enough with the sad talk," Sky interrupted, causing the women to break their stare.

"We gotta work out the plan once we land," Sky stood and opened a compartment in the wall that Shmi would never have guessed existed. He accessed a deep cupboard and reaching in he retrieved something, then closed the wall and returned to the table. Shmi looked at the item he placed before them. It was some sort of high tech data pad. Shmi had never seen one so small.

She looked to Sky questioningly. He had plotted their next course; they were on their way to Marr. Another world Shmi had heard of, but never seen. This world was closer to the Core, and as Ana told her, it wouldn't be such a backwards place as Tatooine had appeared. The job Hurilla had hired them for was fairly drawn out, and was going to take them on a route through several systems, landing them on several worlds. Shmi was thrilled to be seeing so much of the universe when she had barely seen any of the world she had lived most of her life on.

"This 's got all the information that anyone ever knew about Marr," Sky smiled. "We got a whole set, covering the entire known galaxy, cost us a pretty amount, but it's been irreplaceable in our business."

"I had no idea things like this existed," Shmi stared at the datapad. Sky had activated it, and there was a long list of menu items flashing on the brightly lit screen.

Shmi had a sudden thought, but afraid to speak it out aloud she bit on her lip, mulling it over in her mind.

Sky and Ana began reviewing the different laws and customs of Marr. Shmi only half listened. She was distracted by the possiblities. She doubted it would work, seeing as she knew so little about her life before Kal'Shebbol. Only her first name and the necklace…

Shmi absently fingered the small token hanging from the thin, leather strand around her neck. Her unfocused eyes stared at a small stain on the used and scarred tabletop.

Shmi suddenly realized that the table was silent; Ana and Sky were no longer talking. She raised her head and looked at the two-they were watching her expectantly.

Shmi dropped her hand from her necklace, "What?" she asked, completely clueless about what they had been discussing.

"You okay, girlie?" Sky asked, his eyes squinting at Shmi as if he was trying to see through her.

Shmi nodded and unconsciously leaned back just a bit. "I just lost track of what we were talking about," she smiled apologetically.

Ana hit Sky lightly in the shoulder, "We wondered if you were going to leave the ship with us," she asked, smiling at Sky as he pretended to be hurt by her light punch.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked, wishing she had paid attention to what they had been saying. Now she felt foolish, making them repeat everything. "Sorry…"

Ana eyed her for a moment. "You sure you're okay?" When Shmi nodded, Ana regarded her once more, than told her why she might want to stay on board. At first Shmi was taken aback, but she quickly recovered and said she wanted to come along with them. She wanted to experience as much as she could about this universe before she lost her chance.

Shmi, though free from Karr, felt that a foreboding darkness lye ahead of her. Things were going too good. She was comfortable, and being treated as an equal for the first time in her life. Something was bound to go wrong.

As the trio walked down the ramp, leaving the ship behind, Ana and Shmi shared a secret look behind Sky's back.  _This planet could be fun,_ Shmi thought to herself-preparing for the sights that lay before her.


	3. Chapter 3

The planet Marr was dark, covered in a dense cloud of smog, a byproduct of the lucrative mining of the planet. Marr was one of many mining worlds that relied greatly on exportation of the precious alloy that was present in the heavily metallic soil of the large planet. The compound present on Marr (Xyunthal, as Sky had told Shmi) was one of the most important alloys added to durasteel to help sustain a ships structural integrity through hyperspace travel.

There was little sunlight that found its way through the thick layer of detritus in the atmosphere, and as a result there was little native wild plant life. The planet was essentially dead, the inhabitants relying on outsiders to provide them with essential nutrients basic to all life and large factories to produce breathable air.

The native Marrians, according to Sky and Ana, were a sexless species-neither male, nor female. As such, they took great notice of females of other species. Therefore, as Sky led Ana and Shmi off the ship, they were all dressed in loose cloaks with hats the covered their hair.

Walking through the streets, Shmi was at a loss. In her darkest time she never found herself in such a dismal place as this planet. She felt positive if she weren't covered in a full body cloak that her skin would positively glow. And walking through the streets Shmi caught her first sight of the Marrians; they were such a pasty, dull gray color and had flat, lifeless eyes. Shmi was beyond understanding how they could choose to live on this world-but when she followed Sky and Ana into the café where they were meeting their contact, she began to understand.

The planet was rich. Though it looked hostile and dirty on the outside, inside it was elegant, and brightly colored, as if to make up for the lack of color outside. Even the café they were in had an air of pretentiousness. The booths and seats were covered in a deep burgandy cloth that looked positively heavenly to sit upon. The walls and ceilings were covered in light fixtures that were not only ornate, but issued a warm glow that created a pleasant ambience. Shmi shook her head at the persistent contradictions she kept encountering in this universe.

As they walked through the café, the threesome elicited a few strange looks at their cloaked appearance.

"Aren't we being obvious, covering ourselves like this? Won't someone assume we have something to hide?" Shmi whispered to Ana as they walked through the café, the dull, grey eyes of the Marrians glancing over them for a moment before turning back to their food and conversation.

Ana shook her head. "It's a trade world. A port to move in and out. They see weirder things, trust me."

Shmi nodded, but was still leery. It was all too strange and it kept getting stranger.

At the back of the café they went through a door and found themselves in another room where another Marrian sat before yet another door, wearing two large blasters on his hips. He stood at the sight of them and moved his hand to one of the blasters.

The alien paused as Sky spoke to him in what Shmi could only guess was the native Marrian language.

The armed Marrian let them through the door he had been guarding, and they followed a long, dark hallway that opened up into a large, bright room, full of green plants and cascading pools of deep blue water.

Shmi caught her breath as she took in the room. If she didn't know she was inside and that direct light from the sun didn't permeate the cloud of smog, she would have sworn they were out in the warm sun.

"Please, enter," a gravelly voice spoke in Basic. They all turned to face another Marrian behind them. This one wasn't quite as pale and grey as the other's they'd seen.

"Greetings, Sky. I was told you were here, I was in great shock," Shmi smiled at the truly basic form of Basic he was using.

Sky bowed, and Ana and Shmi followed his example.

"Hello Dryx, I have the parcels from Hurilla," Sky said, bringing forward the two containers they had brought from the ship.

The Marrian, Dryx, rubbed his hands together ( _Six fingers_! Shmi thought as she took note of his hands), his face twisting into what Shmi assumed was a smile.

"I am pleased," he said, as he reached down and opened the containers.

Shmi didn't know what was in these boxes, but she almost laughed out loud when she saw what it was. Bantha poodoo; feces. She bit her lip to keep from laughing and stood, her eyes focused on the floor.

"Fertilizer," Dryx exclaimed as he summoned a droid to take the containers away.

"For the plants," he gestured around the atrium. As Shmi followed his arm, she noticed there were a lot more plants than she had originally thought-and she also noticed the air was filled with the distinct scent of fresh soil, and water, and plant life. He had created his own self-sustaining atmosphere.

"I'm glad you approve. And the item I am here for?" Sky smiled at the Marrian, speaking very respectfully.

"Yes, here," they walked over to where the droid had returned with a small package, no larger than the palm of Shmi's hand.

Dryx took the parcel, and as he opened it Shmi looked over Sky's shoulder. It was full of small shiny metallic pebbles.

"Perfect. Dryx, I thank you for your business and I hope to return soon," Sky was grinning as he took the parcel from Dryx and placed it in his jacket pocket.

Dryx bowed to them, and moments later they were back out through the café and on the dingy streets.

Shmi felt completely naive about what was going on-and she was starting to feel that maybe a life of smuggling wasn't what she wanted.

As they entered the docking bay and removed the cloaks, Shmi noticed a dark figure in the shadows, watching them. But as soon as she noticed the figure it was gone. Shmi narrowed her eyes, searching the shadows. There was nothing that she could see now.

"So where are we going now?" Shmi asked as she followed Sky and Ana onto the Kianna's Dream, hazarding one last glance behind her, just to be sure no one was there.

"Corellia," Ana smiled. "Where we can visit our baby, and drop off the Xyunthal."

* * *

The trip to Corellia was going to take a full day, so there was plenty of time on ship to relax. Sky and Ana took the opportunity and retired to their quarters to sleep after the Hyperspace coordinates were entered.

Shmi stayed up. She sat alone in the small dining area, a warm cup of tea between her hands. She was lost in thought, and comforted by the steady hum of the ships engines.

As the warmth of the tea and the quiet of the ship surrounded her, Shmi felt herself slowly giving in to exhaustion. Less than a day before she had been running for her life and she'd never allowed herself time to rest. Shmi laid her head down on her arm, promising herself she'd only rest her eyes for a minute…

" _Shmi!"_

_Shmi looked around her, there were people screaming and running in all directions, there was smoke and fire and explosions._

" _Shmi!"_

_She didn't know what was going on._

_Hands grabbed her from behind and spun her around, lifting her. She was being carried away._

_Then she was lowered to the ground. It was quiet._

_There was someone else with them, whimpering._

" _Shmi, take this…keep it with you," a small token was placed into Shmi's young hand. "And stay with your brother, I will find you when it's safe."_

_A faceless woman with a frantic voice thrust a whimpering boy's hand into Shmi's and then she was gone._

_Shmi looked to the little boy with her, and suddenly an explosion ripped through the wall next to them. Her hand was torn from the little boy's…_

Shmi bolted upright, knocking her now cold cup of tea off the table. The cup shattered on the floor, but Shmi didn't notice.

Her heart was pounding, a cold sweat having broken out on her forehead. Shmi told herself it was just a dream, but she had a bad feeling it was real, or it had been real.

Her hand wandered up to the necklace she wore. She fingered the delicate charm while she took slow deep breaths.

After a few minutes Shmi felt calmer. She had forgotten…her eyes teared up as she thought of that little boy. She couldn't remember his name, her brother's name.  _What had happened to her, and to him?_  She thought, wiping her eyes.

She had been about five or so when she'd been found. And for as long as Shmi could remember, she had been under the care of Karr and his father Theck.

Shmi stood and started to walk to the hidden cupboard when she kicked a piece of the broken cup.

She cursed under her breath and bending down, Shmi picked up the broken cup and wiped up the cold, spilled tea.

She continued to the hidden cupboard, where she activated the release, and reaching in she grabbed the first three datapads she found. If she wanted to find out about her past, now was the time to start.

Shmi returned to the table, and sitting down she activated the first of the datapads. While it loaded, Shmi reached behind her hair and untied the knot holding her necklace.

Shmi, who hadn't taken the necklace off since the original chain had broken many years ago, looked at the tiny charm in her hand. She was certain it was a symbol from her home.

Shmi turned the charm over in her hand, examining the back. Two initials, S.W., were hastily carved on the back.

For a moment Shmi felt waves of hopelessness wash over her.  _How will she ever track down her home from a stupid necklace and two initials?_  She sagged low in her chair, the weight of the infinite search ahead of her dragging her down.

 _Come on, Shmi_. Another voice said.  _Just one datapad at a time…_

Shmi sighed, and pushing the nagging, hopeless voice back, she chose to listen to the positive voice, and grasping the first datapad, she started scrolling through the information, searching for any planetary symbol that resembled her necklace.

* * *

"Hey, girlie, whachya doin'?" Shmi started at Sky's soft voice.

"You scared me!" Shmi laughed as Sky sat down opposite her at the table. "I'm just looking…"

Shmi's necklace sat on the table. She hastily grabbed it. Sky smiled.

"We'll be to Corellia in about five hours. You might wanna get ya some rest," Sky was watching Shmi closely. She smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, I haven't really rested for several days. And I'm done with these…" Shmi deactivated the last one she had brought out.

Suddenly the thought of sleep seemed undeniably appealing. Shmi yawned.

"There's an empty bunk just down there, make yourself comfy-you're one of us now," Sky stood to put the datapads away as Shmi started down the hall, aware of her aching neck and stiff back.  _Poring over datapads wreaks havoc on the body_ , she thought.

The sight of the bunk was more than Shmi could take, and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. Sleeping a dreamless sleep and getting some real rest for the first time in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Shmi slowly opened her eyes. For a moment she wasn't sure where she was, but as the events of the previous few days came flooding back she fully remembered.

Sighing she sat up, stretching her sore neck and stiff back. She paused at the full height of her stretch. She couldn't hear anything. It was silent.  _We must have landed_ , Shmi thought, as she stood and made her way out into the hall of the small, silent ship. She paused again, listening. She thought she caught soft murmurs coming from the cargo hold. Slowly and stealthily she crept down the hall, the closer she came to the cargo hold, the louder the murmuring became.

"Is this it?" Shmi heard a deep voice ask.

"That's what I got," Shmi heard Sky say.

Shmi slowly crept up to the open doorway leading to the cargo hold. She stuck her head around the corner and saw Sky and a large, bearded man dressed in all manner of clothing. The man was holding the box of silvery, metallic pebbles they had brought from Marr. The two men were staring into the box, the larger man was swirling the tiny pebbles around with the fingers of his loose hand.

After what felt like an infinity of silence, the man finally nodded in apparent approval. Without another word, he closed the box of Xyunthal and handed Sky another, smaller box, and he turned and left.

Shmi waited for the echoes of the man's footfalls to descend the ramp, and she stepped out from her spot and crossed the hold to Sky.

"How long have we been here?" Shmi asked, smiling as Sky turned, a startled look on his face.

"Finally woke up, didya!" Sky teased.

"We been here about three standard hours. Ana tried to wake ya, but you were dead to the universe," Sky commented distractedly as he lifted the lid of the small box and peered inside. His eyes moved quickly over the contents, than he shut the lid and pocketed the tiny box.

"Where is Ana?" Shmi asked, when it was evident Sky wasn't going to share anything about the business deal he'd just completed.

"Oh, she's out an' about. Shopping, getting' supplies, making a few necessary stops," Sky suddenly eyed Shmi up and down, and Shmi felt slightly self-conscious.

"You need some new duds," Sky stated, as if it was fact and not up for debate. She looked down at her clothes, trying to see them as Sky did. She knew her monocolor grey pants and tunic were grimy and starting to come apart at the seams.

"Well, that's a wonderful idea, but how do you propose I obtain these new, duds, as you call them?" Shmi asked. "I've got nothing to spend, and nothing worth any value to sell," Shmi unconsciously raised her hand to her throat, as if to make sure her necklace was still there.

Sky nodded. "I know yer situation, Ana an' I have talked, and we're willing to loan you some coin so you can get some decent clothes."

Shmi opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by Sky's raised hand. He shook his head as he reached into one of his pockets and brought out some large, round coins. He looked at what was in his hand, than reached out to give them to Shmi. She accepted them without argument, and was surprised at their weight. There was no money on Kal'Shebbol, everything was done in trade there. Shmi smiled appreciatively.

"I'll pay you back," she insisted. Sky shrugged.

"We aren't so worried," Sky turned and headed back into the core of the ship, calling back over his shoulder, "Be careful out there. It's a safe port, but there are still them who would take advantage. We aren't in any hur'y, so take yer time."

Shmi smiled at Sky's retreating back, and felt an overwhelming surge of affection for the old couple.  _Where would I be if I hadn't run into him?_  Shmi thought as she turned and took a step towards the lowered ramp.

Now that she was alone, she could hear sounds of activity outside the ship and suddenly she was a little afraid to go out on her own. Taking a deep breath, Shmi gathered strength and walked down the ramp, taking in the world around her.

At first she was overwhelmed. The docking bay was adjacent to a long avenue with ramshackle shops and street side vendors peddling all sorts of merchandise. As Shmi walked down the narrow avenue, weaving her way through the masses she was assaulted from both sides by yelling merchants trying to appeal to the passersby to stop and look at their items.

Shmi took it all in, the exotic fabrics, the intense smells, the glittering jewelry and other body ornaments. There were many booths selling clothing of different kinds, but it was all so revealing and not really made for travel. Shmi reached the end of the avenue and found herself at a crossroads. In each direction were streets lined with more shops.

Shmi turned and looked back to where she had come, and was shocked to see how long the avenue stretched. Shmi took note of the shop on the corner, and started down the street across from where she'd come.

These shops were less gaudy, and the street was less crowded and noisy. The stores and merchants seemed to rely on the visual appeal of their product to draw in customers. Shmi stared through the windows of the various stores, her eyes feasting on one shop selling large rolls covered in some sort of sweet spread. Shmi's stomach rumbled at the sight.

Smiling, she placed her hands on her tummy, promising herself she'd try and save some of the coin to get a roll on her way back. Reluctantly tearing her eyes away, she continued down the street. A few windows down Shmi paused again. Inside the window were hanging some sensible, modest jumpsuits.

Shmi took a breath and entered the shop. It was silent inside, not a whisper of sound. Shmi stepped over the threshold and into the main room where she saw more racks of jumpsuits, each made from different fabrics. Shmi softly stepped into the middle of the room and turned in a circle. The shop was full of different sizes and styles of jumpsuits.

"In the market for a new jumpsuit?"

Shmi let out a light gasp at the sudden voice, speaking loudly from behind. She laughed and turned to face an extremely short, plump woman with a kind face and a huge amount of red hair set atop her head in what could only be described as a nest.

She smiled at Shmi, looking at her expenctantly.

"That's the second time I've been startled in the past day," Shmi placed her hand over her fluttering heart. The shopkeeper stared at Shmi, her kind smile and expectant look not wavering.

Shmi cleared her throat, her own smile fading with her nerves. "Uh, yes, I am in the market for a new jumpsuit."

The woman nodded. "You've come to the right place, then. My name's Hena, let me show you some of the more useful jumpsuit styles, you look like a no nonsense kind of woman."

Shmi nodded and followed Hena across the small shop to the far wall where there were several styles of jumpsuit. Shmi thought they were all nice enough, and Shmi tried on a few with cargo pockets, and a zipper to allow her to remove the top from the bottom, creating two separate pieces. After modeling the various jumpsuits for Hena, and receiving praise for her slender form and pure, fair skin, Shmi bought a jumpsuit, spending a little over half the coin Sky had given her.

Shmi stood at the counter as Hena wrapped her purchase. She was nervous but not sure why. She felt a little guilty spending Sky and Ana's coin on clothes for herself, but Sky was right, her own clothes had seen their prime and were on their way to rags. It was time for a change anyway. Shmi wanted to be rid of anything and everything that reminded her of living on Kal-Shebbol.

"That's a gorgeous piece of jewelry you've got there," Hena smiled, bringing Shmi out of her thoughts.

"Oh, thank you," Shmi absently trailed her fingers over the charm, the feel of it calming her.

"It looks so familiar, where did you get it?" Hena asked, as she slid Shmi's wrapped purchase across the counter.

Shmi gaped at Hena overwhelmed with hope that maybe this woman knew where Shmi might have come from. "Oh, I've had it since I was a young child. My mother gave it to me, just before we were separated…" Shmi let her voice trail, unsure if she should share so much of her past with this stranger-Sky's words of warning echoing in her head.

Hena smiled as if she understood why Shmi was cautious. "Well, it looks so familiar to me, I swear I have seen it somewhere. I just can't remember…" Hena crossed her short, pudgy arms over her amble bosom, her head tilted as she stared at Shmi's necklace. Shmi stood still and silent as a statue for what must have been several minutes.

Her heart sank as Hena started shaking her head. "I'm sorry, hon, I can't remember."

Shmi, though her hopes were dashed, forced what she hoped looked like a thankful smile. She picked up her parcel and backed towards the door. "Thanks for your help, and the jumpsuit."

Hena waved and Shmi turned and exited the shop quickly, the disappointment of being so close to a clue finally catching up to her. Her eyes pricked and burned as tears threatened.

"Stop it, Shmi," she whispered to herself as she walked quickly down the street, her head down. She stopped finally, the threat of tears abated for now. Shmi turned to head back to the ship when another shop window caught her eye.

Almost an hour later, having mostly forgotten about the first shopkeeper and the dark figure, Shmi exited the second shop with five additional parcels in her hands. She had found several pairs of fitted trousers and two decent tunics to go with, and she still had enough coin left to buy a sweet roll.

Shmi started back down the street, towards the crowded avenue. Her mind was singular on getting a roll, and she didn't notice Hena chasing after her until another shopper indicated that she was being flagged down. Shmi turned to see Hena waddling after her, red-faced, panting and waving her arms madly. Shmi started towards the short woman, and Hena stopped her jog and leaned over, placing her hands on her knees.

Shmi took another breath and as she looked around, waiting for Hena to catch her breath and speak, she saw a dark figure dash into a shop just behind Hena. Shmi looked around her. There were no other people on the street aside from Shmi, Hena and the woman that had caught Shmi's attention. Shmi felt panic rise within her,  _that figure looked like the same one I had seen back on Marr_ , she thought.

"I…remembered…something…" Hena managed to speak between big, gulping breaths.

Shmi momentarily forgot the dark robed stranger, her eyes widening but she said nothing.

"It…was…a…symbol…we …had…to…know…from…school," Hena gasped out, apparently still unable to catch her breath.

Shmi wanted to shake the woman until she spat it all out, but instead she just nodded and gripped her parcels with a tighter hand.

Finally, Hena seemed to be able to speak in full sentences without pausing for breath.

"Sorry…I don't run," Hena smiled apologetically.

"That's fine. Please, tell me what you know?" Shmi asked, sounding more forceful than she meant to.

"I recognized it as an old Jedi Knight symbol. It was a controversial branch of the Order, if I remember my Galactic History correctly. School was quite awhile ago, for me," Hena leaned herself heavily against the window of the shop they were standing in front of.

Shmi was shocked. She'd only ever heard of the Jedi Knights, never had she met one and now, apparently, she had lived among them when she was a young girl. As she tried to process this information she too leaned against the same window. Both women ignored the pounding from the shopkeeper inside.

"Wow. Thanks, Hena. You have no idea what this means to me," Shmi finally said as she wondered if Sky's stash of datapads had information and history about the Jedi Knights.

"I know, hon," Shmi looked down at Hena, and knew that she did know. The two women hugged and parted ways, Shmi completely forgetting about the mysterious man, and remembering she wanted to get a roll after she'd boarded the ship and unloaded her parcels on her bunk.


	5. Chapter 5

_A symbol of the Jedi Order_ , the words rang through Shmi's head as she poked at her food, unable to stop dwelling on the new clue she had been given.  _What did that mean? Was she a descendant of a Jedi?_

Shortly after Shmi had returned from her shopping, Ana had come back with her arms full of parcels. There were meats, canned vegetables, and other non-perishable foodstuffs. The arrival of the groceries had distracted Shmi from thoughts of the sweet roll she'd forgotten to buy, but not from the words Hena had spoken to her,  _Jedi Knights_. She would be eternally grateful to that short, plump shop owner, and Shmi promised herself she would return the favor, someday.

"Did you have a nice trip into town?"

Shmi smiled at Ana and nodded, taking a bite of the food instead of moving it aimlessly around her plate.

Shmi wanted so badly to confide in the older couple, but felt a slight hesitation, a fear. Whatever it was, she wasn't ready to let them that far in yet. So Shmi sat silently at the table, answering their questions, but not directing any conversation. She didn't even care to find out where it was they were going next. All Shmi could see was the next few hours when Ana and Sky would be sleeping, and she could once again peruse the datapads for any information about the Jedi Knights. Now that she had a narrow field to focus on Shmi had a feeling she would very soon find out that which she desired most to know.

Where was she from, and who was her family?

* * *

Outside the Kianna's Dream, the stars of distant systems were gliding by, unnoticed by the occupants inside. The ship sliced through the silent black of space, reflecting the twinkling of thousands of stars and suns. In the far, far distance a dying star gasped its last breaths and collapsed in a soundless fury, pulling asteroids and space garbage into its vacant gravity field.

The sudden increased pull of gravity traveled through space and disrupted (if only slightly) the course of the Kianna's Dream. Inside the ship Ana and Sky were asleep and Shmi was seated in the small kitchen area, bent over one of Sky's datapads. She barely felt the waver of the floor beneath her as the intense gravitational pull altered the set course of the small ship. Her eyes were feasting on the rich and much lauded history of the Jedi Knights.

Shmi had heard stories regaling the powers of the mystical Jedi but she had never really believed these stories. Certain they, like other myths she'd been confronted with, were simply extreme exaggerations, tall tales. But seeing the stories she'd heard all her life in print before her, she began to believe in their truths.

It was a millennia-old Order, the Jedi Knights being Guardians of Peace in the galaxy. They weren't soldiers and they weren't police but they maintained a peace-acting as negotiators and mediators. The Jedi owned no possessions, and never married (when she read this Shmi felt her hopes of Jedi parentage die). They carried only a lightsaber as a weapon. It was a type of sword that they constructed on their own, powered by crystals from a planet called Ilum. Strength with The Force guided them in their duty to uphold peace.

Shmi devoured the information, the strong traditions and deep commitment these Knights must have to live such a life. But slowly her frustration was growing. She hadn't found anything thus far that offered information about the symbol she wore.

The necklace charm consisted of three hollow teardrop-shaped forms, all intertwined at the wide end, the points flaring outward. Each of the "leaves" was a slightly different shade of gray and where the three pieces connected a tiny but bright blue gem glistened.

Shmi tore her glazed eyes away from the harsh glare of the screen readout, and leaning back she closed them, taking several deep breaths. She sat there for several long minutes, until she started to feel herself slip into the heavy black of unconsciousness. Forcing herself to sit upright again, Shmi abandoned the datapad she had been looking through and pulled towards her the next in the tall stack she had on the table.

As the screen activated with the main menu Shmi was ready to start another search. First she typed in Jedi Knight, and as the screen filled with related entries Shmi yawned, readying herself for the next long search ahead of her.

Another long hour later Shmi was feeling very discouraged. She had scanned through hundreds of mention of Jedi, but nothing indicating reference to her necklace. Deciding to finish her search of this last datapad, Shmi entered a new search parameter, for symbol. She didn't have to wait long as hundreds of images started filling the screen.

Shmi leaned back and began scrolling through them, happy to see with just a glance that one image or another wasn't correct. Shmi's fingers were advancing the images so quickly that she almost didn't realize when she saw it. Shmi stopped, her breath catching in her throat, her finger poised over the forward button, frozen.

There it was; her necklace, or a photo of a symbol just like her necklace. The stone in the image glowed deep purple but otherwise it was the same. The same three teardrop-shaped leaves all intertwined and all the same gray color. Shmi was unprepared. She never really thought she'd find anything, and she was unsure what to do next. The bottom right corner of the screen showed a diamond icon, indicating there was written text to go along with the image.

Shmi slowly moved her finger from the forward button to the diamond icon, and pausing for another deep breath, she closed her eyes and pressed it.

She sat with her eyes closed for several minutes. Afraid of what she might find and knowing once she learned the meaning of the symbol there'd be no turning back. Finding strength deep within, she slowly opened her eyes. As the glowing screen came into focus Shmi almost laughed out loud. There was one line of text.

_A symbol of the Jedi Knights, Sub-Order formed on Esnon._

Shmi tossed the pad across the table, frustrated. She grumbled under her breath, throwing every curse word she could remember towards the useless datapad. As she ran out of colorful expletives to use her frustration faded.

"At least I have a planet name," she whispered under her breath as she reluctantly pulled the pad towards her.

Highlighting the planet name Shmi waited while the history of Esnon was compiled. It was only moments before Shmi started reading the history of the planet she was sure she was from.

_Located in the Certic system, Esnon, named for founder Rukis Esnon, was settled just over 100 years ago after an outbreak of Grift Fever forced residents off the neighboring planet Derar (see Grift Fever and Derar)._

_Esnon is composed of hard slate rock and harbors no native vegetation. Residents of Esnon were forced to trade for goods with neighboring planets and systems because the environment was unable to support farming._

_The breakout of a civil war in the Certic system brought a small group of Jedi Knights to the system. They settled the conflict swiftly (see Red War) and decided to stay, forming a permanent retreat on Esnon._

_Twenty years after the settlement was formed there was a mass-slaughter. All inhabitants of Esnon were murdered. It is not known who or what committed the gruesome acts. Since that time no other beings have inhabited the planet, the remaining residents of the Certic system abandoning resettlement of the planet._

_Esnon is now thought to be a haven for smugglers, thieves and those wishing to escape justice for crimes committed in other systems and on other worlds. Occasionally historians will visit the planet looking for artifacts, trying to piece together the mysterious rise and fall of the short-lived civilization._

_The mystery of Esnon is one of the most well-known throughout the Outer Regions. Historians and scholars have debated theories for years and the deaths on Esnon are greatly considered one of the 10 Mysterious Wonderings of the galaxy (see The 10 Great Mysteries)._

Shmi sat in shock. All she could think was,  _they're all dead_.

Feeling completely defeated Shmi silently put the datapads away and retired to her bunk where she cried herself silently to sleep.

* * *

"I found something out," Shmi blurted the next morning. "About my past, I mean," she added, seeing the confused looks from Ana and Sky.

The ship was silent, save the soft hum of the engines as they flew through space. Sky and Ana were looking at Shmi expectantly.

"Well…on Corellia I met this woman, and she recogni-," Shmi suddenly stopped as a loud, wailing alarm started sounding.

Sky jumped from his seat and hurried to the cockpit, Ana and Shmi following close behind exchanging worried looks. Shmi wasn't a pilot but she didn't need to be one to know that an alarm didn't mean something good.

Sky was already in the pilot's chair pressing buttons and examining readouts. After several minutes the alarm silenced and the streaks of stars out the viewport slowly shrank to twinkling pinpricks.

Sky swiveled in his chair to face the two women. "We're off course. Far off course."

Shmi exchanged another confused look with Ana.

"So, where are we?" Ana asked, moving to the co-pilot's chair. She swung her legs around and punched a few buttons, activating the controls before her.

"According to the coordinates, we're entering the Certic system."

Shmi felt her stomach lurch and her eyes bug out of her head.

_It was impossible. How had they ended up almost on the doorstep of the place where any trace of her history might remain?_

Shmi leaned back against the doorframe, her heart fluttering in her chest, her vision blurring.

_What is going on?_

"You okay, girlie?" Shmi heard Sky ask.

She nodded her head slowly. "It's Esnon," she whispered.

"What?"

Shmi felt gentle hands grasp her arms and shoulders and guide her to the third seat in the cockpit.

"What's Esnon?" Ana's voice quietly questioned.

"It's where I got this," Shmi raised her hand to her necklace, covering the exposed charm and pressing it against her skin.

"How do you know?" Ana asked, soothing.

Shmi just shook her head. She couldn't think, her eyes staring vacantly ahead. "I…I just found out," was all she could bring herself to say.

"What d'ya know about this place, Sky?" Shmi heard, as if through water, Ana ask.

"Nothin' much…," Sky trailed. His fingers were flying over different buttons and dials, the clicking pulling Shmi back to the present.

"I know something," Shmi finally managed to say. Slowly her eyes came into focus and she turned to face Ana and Sky. They were both staring at her, their expressions unreadable. Shmi paused for a breath, than told them all she had found out the previous night.

* * *

Shmi stared at her hands. There was silence in the cockpit of the ship. Raising her eyes Shmi saw Ana and Sky puzzling over the mysteries of Esnon.

Nodding his head, Sky turned in his chair and faced Shmi.

"We're going," he stated.

Shmi opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by the raised hand of Sky. He started shaking his head, "We've ended up here for a reason. I may not believe in much, but I do believe in fate. We were fated to end up here. We're gonna see it through."

Shmi looked from Sky to Ana, both offering supportive smiles.

"Okay. Thank you, thank you so much," Shmi breathed a nervous sigh, her stomach fluttering with anticipation of what they might find on the planet Esnon.


	6. Chapter 6

Reading about Esnon did nothing to prepare Shmi for the stark ugliness of the planet's surface. In fact the more Shmi saw of the dark, black-surfaced ball of rock, the less she wanted to be there.

Shmi, Ana and Sky had landed near an abandoned settlement that the Kianna's Dream's sensors detected. Landing on the outskirts of that settlement, the threesome were now wandering among the ruination. Collapsed walls and crumbling foundations were all that remained of what must have been a substantial town.

Shmi guessed the deteriorated condition of the abandoned city was due to the weather. Though it wasn't cold, there were great gusts of wind and from the buildup of clouds in the distance it appeared there were rainstorms, probably occurring quite often.

The three companions wandered in silence. The only sound the wind as it whistled through the vacant, crumbling buildings. It didn't take them long to traverse the settlement. At the other end of the ghost town they turned and faced where they had come from, the Kianna's Dream at the end of their line of sight in the far distance.

"I don't see nothin' here," Sky turned to Shmi. Shmi shook her head.

"Me either," she responded, wondering if she had met another dead end in her quest for answers.

"I guess we should walk back through, maybe we missed something?" Shmi said questioningly as she started forward again.

"I wouldn't move, girlie," Shmi heard Sky say, his voice rough. Shmi slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder.

Behind Sky and Ana were standing three men dressed in dirty, rough looking clothes. Two were holding primitive looking blasters at Ana and Sky, while the third had his weapon leveled at Shmi.

"Better listen to the old man, girlie," the one with the blaster pointed at Shmi offered.

Shmi slowed rotated on her feet, until she was facing the grungy, bearded man. She nodded and raised her hands, hoping he understood that she didn't want anyone hurt.

"What're you doin' here?" He asked, his eyes never leaving Shmi.

"Just lookin' 'round is all," Sky spoke, giving Shmi a quick wink.

Shmi was glad for his attempt to reassure her, but she didn't feel much better about the situation.

"Looking for what?" he asked, still staring at Shmi with fierce intensity.

Sky opened his mouth to answer, but Shmi cut him off.

"I think I lived here as a young child," she blurted. Ana widened her eyes in surprise but she and Sky remained silent.

The man with the blaster pointed at Shmi didn't respond. He narrowed his eyes at her, than lowered his weapon. The other two men did the same.

"I must be crazy," was all he said.

Shmi smiled nervously and lowered her hands to her side. The six strangers stared at each other for a moment.

"Why do you think you lived here on this forgotten rock?" the man asked as he holstered his blaster.

Shmi sighed, fearful for some unknown reason about telling his man, and his companions, about her necklace, and her dreams. When she didn't answer right away the man took a step towards her.

"Well?" He asked impatience evident in his tone.

Shmi considered her options, deciding that she wouldn't reveal the necklace just yet.

"I've had dreams about this place," she lied, "Dreams about a symbol of three leaf-like pieces intersecting at their bases, with a bright blue jewel in the center." Shmi saw the man's face register something as she described the symbol.

"Hm," was all he offered, his face once again void of expression. He stood silent for a moment

"Follow," he said finally, turning to head out the end of the deserted settlement, his tone indicating it wasn't really a request. Shmi started after him, hearing Sky and Ana stumbling through debris just behind her. The two other gunmen brought up the rear of the train.

They walked for what must have been a kilometer, over rocky terrain at the base of a cliff that rose out of the ground higher the further they went. Shmi could hear Ana and Sky's labored breathing behind her. As Shmi was about to ask that they stop for a moment to rest, they rounded a bend in the cliff face and Shmi stopped in her tracks, all thoughts of rest gone from her mind.

Ahead of them was a large triangular temple and on the face of it was a larger version of the charm Shmi wore around her neck. Shmi took a few steps towards it, tripping over a rock. The man who'd led them reached out and caught her, but Shmi couldn't say a single word of thanks. Her eyes were fixed, almost hypnotized by the site before her.

"This must be what you say you dreamed," Shmi heard the man who caught her say. Shmi nodded, turning to look at the stranger.

"Come," he said, releasing Shmi and leading them closer to the temple.

Shmi noticed, as they got closer, that the temple was in more ruin than it appeared from further away. Large chunks of stone were missing from the corners and holes were apparent near the top. The surface of the temple was covered with a thick black grime. It had apparently been built stronger than most of the buildings in the original settlement as it was still standing, but the temple was slowly succumbing to the natural elements of the deserted planet.

It was larger than she'd originally thought as well. Easily as high as the cliff wall it was nestled against.  _Maybe 100 meters_ , Shmi calculated.

"Not much is left," the man that led them there said, matching Shmi's gaze to the top of the spire at the tip of the triangular shaped temple. "All those, whattya call'em? -'ologist people have stripped it of anything worth value over the last twenty years. The only thing untouched is the symbol mounted there," he pointed. "I don't think anyone can figure how to remove it and believe me people have tried."

"I would take it if I knew how," he added.

Shmi glanced at the man, then back to the symbol. "Who are you?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the temple.

For a moment there was nothing but the sound of the wind as it traveled through the vacant temple. Shmi could feel the man's eyes on her, but she kept her gaze fixed on the temple, taking in everything about it; the cool gray color of the exposed rock, the bright blue of the center stone, the shiny surfaces of the three leaf shapes.

"Name's Zek," she heard him answer finally. "Those two are Kip and Nash."

Turning to face Zek, Shmi offered her hand, "I'm Shmi."

Zek looked at it as if it were a foreign object. Smiling somewhat uncomfortably, he grasped her hand than quickly released it.

"This is Ana, and Sky," Shmi indicated towards the older couple. They nodded to Zek.

Shmi turned to face the temple and started to walk up the stairs. She heard the others following behind her.

"Do you know what this place is?" Shmi asked. Though she knew the truth, she wondered what Zek knew about this place.

"Well, from what I've heard, it was a Jedi retreat. But they all disappeared after the murder of the settlement," Shmi considered his words. " _They all disappeared…"_   _Did that mean they were still alive, somewhere else?_

Shmi reached the top of the stairway and cautiously entered the dark, cool temple. Her footfalls echoed in the large, empty room. There were a few wooden tables tipped over and broken against one wall, otherwise the large atrium was completely empty. Shmi walked to the center of the room and slowly turned in a circle, taking it in. There were large, open air windows every few meters along the length of the temple and they stretched up near the top of the temple. Short shafts of sunlight were providing the only light in the temple. Shmi noticed dark patches sporadically appearing on the walls, as if there had been paintings, or tapestries, or other kinds of wall hangings at one time.

"There's nothing here," Shmi stated softly, as if defeated.

"As I said, it's been stripped clean," Zek affirmed.

Shmi had no idea what to do next. She turned to Ana and Sky.

"Now what do I do?" She asked to no one in particular.

* * *

Awhile later, Shmi was seated in a cave, surrounded by crates of merchandise that she was sure were being smuggled, somewhere. The three men had offered them food, and Shmi, desperate to glean more information from these men, had accepted their invitation. She thought she'd caught a look if displeasure on Sky's face.

The entrance to the cave was past the Jedi temple, behind a large boulder. There was artificial light, run off batteries, and a very primitive computer system that Zek explained was how they had known someone had landed. He explained the cave was a cooperative effort, each time a smuggler used it they were required to provide fresh supplies, making sure the batteries were well stocked, and the computer equipment was maintained.

"It's not a shabby situation," he'd smiled at them, obviously proud.

"And you've not been shut down?" Shmi asked.

Zek shook his head. "The various system authorities haven't been able to detect the cave, and the residents of this system don't come here. As long as we keep any trouble off the other inhabited worlds, then they leave us alone while we're here."

"Handy system," Sky piped up, looking over the computer system with an experienced eye. "I haven't seen this type of programming in years."

Zek gave a short laugh. "Well, smugglers have been using this planet as a haven for almost fifteen years, so it's at least that old. Plus, it's easy to maintain and we don't all have to be computer scientists to figure out a problem."

Sky nodded, fiddling with a few of the dials. "This is quite a setup," he said finally, turning away from the computer and looking at Zek with a strange expression on his face.

"How long have you been coming here?" Shmi asked Zek, breaking the stare he held with Sky. Something about the two men's behavior didn't sit well with her.

Zek turned to Shmi, smiling. "I've been in business for maybe twenty years now. My former partner retired, and I've been on my own now for the last five years. Just recently I added Kip and Nash to my crew."

Shmi nodded and glanced at the two men. They were hovering over a crate near the back of the cave, talking in hushed voices.

"Where is your ship, anyway?" Shmi turned back to look at Zek.

He only smiled. "It's around. You don't expect me to share all my secrets, do you?"

"It doesn't matter, really, I guess," Shmi shrugged, looking over at Ana. She didn't look well. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her expression was worried. Shmi opened her mouth to ask if she was okay, but stopped as Ana just shook her head and offered a tired smile.

"Can we get some of that food and water you offered before?" Shmi asked Zek, wondering what was wrong with Ana and Sky. Neither was acting as she was accustomed too.

"Sure," Zek responded, and set about offering dried jerky and water to Shmi and the older couple.

"So, Zek, is there anything else you can tell me about this place? Anything not found in the official record?" Shmi asked, hoping she sounded nonchalant.

"The rumors I've heard are pretty vague-you really think you're from here?" He asked, interrupting his own dialogue.

Shmi nodded slowly, curious why he seemed so hesitant to tell her anything.

"Okay. Well, you know why the settlement was moved here in the first place?" Shmi nodded, so Zek continued.

"Well, after the vaccine for Grift Fever was developed- some 50 or so years after the disease decimated this system, the survivors on the other planets denied these refugee's access to move back to the main, developed planets. Why? I don't know. This system is full of strange customs. But essentially a civil war broke out. The small band of refugee's here battled the few survivors of the Fever on the other planets. A lot more people lost their lives. It wasn't long before the Jedi Knights came to negotiate peace between the two sides. Originally there were four Knights; three men and a woman. I don't know that I ever learned their names, but they were extremely successful and within a standard week there was a treaty and the refugee's who wanted to move off Esnon were allowed back to the other worlds. There were many who wanted to stay here, and they did. The Jedi also stayed, building that temple and bringing another ten or so Knights out here. They lived together with no problems for close to 20 years. But then a small group of travelers landed here. They were missionaries of some strange religion-again, not sure on the details. But a disagreement between them and the settlers escaladed into a full on battle, and the traveler's wiped out the settler's-that's the rumor anyway. I don't know how a few people could have massacred over a thousand settlers but I guess that's why in most circles people believe that it's a mystery. That's what they teach anyway. But the Jedi were nowhere to be found after either. Their bodies were never discovered and their possessions, what few they had, were left behind. So, either they were taken or they abandoned the settlers. In any case there were no survivors from the massacre and all the bodies were buried in a mass grave near where your ship landed," Zek stopped and looked at Shmi as if he was trying to see through her.

"So my question-if you are from here-is how did you manage to survive?"


	7. Chapter 7

"So my question-if you are from here-is how did you manage to survive?"

Zek's question hung in the air like words in the funny books Shmi remembered reading when she was little.

She remained silent, feeling the stares of everyone in the cave. Her necklace, the one with the same symbol that had been present on the peak of the abandoned temple, felt hot against her skin.

"I don't know. I just did. I have no memory of my childhood," Shmi finally answered, detecting a slight exhale of relief from Sky.

"Just your dreams," Zek repeated, looking at Shmi closely, like he was trying to read her thoughts.

"Right. Except for the dreams I don't know or remember anything," Shmi affirmed, starting to get an uneasy feeling from Zek herself.

"Well, do you have any more questions for me?" Zek asked, dropping his own line of questioning and leaning forward as if to stand. Shmi shook her head and Zek smiled, slapping his hands on his legs. "Good, now if you'll excuse me for just a moment, I need to make sure these two nerfherders are packing the cargo correctly."

Shmi nodded and watched Zek move to the rear of the cave where his two men were struggling with a crate.

With Zek out of earshot, Shmi swung her body back to face Ana and Sky. "What is wrong with you two?" She questioned, her voice low.

"It took me a little while to place him, but Zek is not the nice guy he appears to be," Sky leaned forward and spoke.

Shmi narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Why? What do you know?"

Sky leaned forward more. Shmi glanced over her shoulder where Zek was still occupied with his men and his cargo.

"Just before we met ya, I was in a biddin' war with another shipper (as we call ourselves) for the job that led you to us. The reason I won the job was 'cause the other guy lost his whole crew in a freak accident on entering Tatooine's atmosphere. All us other shipper's heard about it and it didn't sound like no accident I'd ever heard of. It was said that the ship's cargo doors opened while they were descending, and all the crew were sucked out into the upper atmosphere. Only the pilot survived." Sky stopped and gestured to Zek. "Makes you wonder what he was carryin' that made him so ruthless and murderin'."

Shmi considered Sky's words. She had gotten what information she'd wanted from Zek, so it was time they parted ways. She didn't like the feel of him anyway, the way he stared at her was slightly unsettling.

"What you all talkin' 'bout?" Shmi started at the voice of Zek just behind her.

"We were just talking about taking off. I mean, leaving you to your business, and we can get back to ours," Shmi stood and smiled nervously at Zek.

Zek returned the smile but his eyes remained untouched and cold. "We've got to be on our merry way too," he responded. "I hope you find what you are looking for, Shmi," Zek spoke to Shmi, reaching his hand out.

"Thanks for the food," Shmi answered dumbly, taking his hand for a moment before Sky was pulling her from him.

"Yes, thankee," Sky echoed, as he gently pulled Shmi away from Zek.

Zek didn't say another word, he just watched them retreat. Shmi kept her eyes on him as well, until they had rounded the bend in the cave that led back to the outside and he fell from her sight.

"I'm sure glad to be outta there. That man is full of nothing good," Ana finally spoke. Shmi looked to her friend, glad to see that her color was slowly returning.

"Well, at least we got a little information from him," Sky said.

Shmi nodded but didn't respond as the three of them slowly walked back towards the ruined settlement.

Not long after they left the cave they heard the unmistakable sound of ship engines. Pausing, they looked to the sky where they saw the shape of a ship cross their field of vision and disappear into the atmosphere.

"Guess we're alone now," Shmi said, feeling some life returning to her body. The past few days had felt like a dream; like one destined meeting after another. She couldn't believe it had been just luck leading her to the answers she had for so long been seeking, but what else could it be? She had no god. She didn't believe in fate. But the more she learned of the Jedi and the crossing of their history with her own past, she had to believe that some sort of force was at work. Slowly guiding her to the answers she needed to know who she was.

Moments later the trio once again came upon the crumbling Jedi Temple. Shmi paused; the older couple walking a few steps before realizing Shmi was no longer with them.

"I want to go in one more time," Shmi said as she stood staring at the impressive structure.

"Go on, girlie. We'll wait," Sky answered, nudging her in the back.

Shmi took the distance between herself and the temple in a few short strides. Taking a deep breath she mounted the stairs once more. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she felt she had to go back in, like there was something she had missed; something vital, something that needed to be found.

Entering the temple once again Shmi found it was darker than before. The sun, which had climbed in the sky while they had been in the cave with Zek, was now setting behind the tall cliff, allowing little light to reach inside the temple. The shadows felt very dark and dense, and the echoes of Shmi's worn shoes sounded muted to her ears. Shmi slowly walked to the rear of the large room where there were no windows adorning the wall.

"I wonder why," Shmi whispered as she turned, leaning her back against the stone wall. Shmi placed her hands palm down against the wall on either side of her. She stood like that for awhile, just breathing. The shadows grew longer and the remaining warmth of the setting sun started to fade. But still Shmi waited. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for, but she knew she needed to wait. Shmi breathed deeply, trying to feel the secret the temple was keeping. She knew, somehow, that there was something here she must find.

Shmi moved her hands, which she had against the wall at her side, up the wall until they formed a cross with her body. The rough, yet also smooth texture of the temple wall was comforting in a way. Shmi shifted her feet, and felt the stone under her right foot rock. Immediately Shmi dropped her hands from the wall, and falling to her knee's she used a piece of one of the smashed tables to pry up the loose stone from the floor.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Ana asked as Shmi descended the stairs of the temple.

"Nothing," was all she responded. Her hand moved to the pocket in her pants, making sure it was still there.

"Well, it had been picked clean," Sky offered, obviously trying to show support. For a moment Shmi felt guilty for hiding her discovery. But something told her that she needed to be more prudent than ever.

* * *

They were once again aboard Kianna's Dream and the ship was back on course to wherever it was they were going with the cargo Sky had in the hold. Ana and Sky were resting in their bunks. And Shmi couldn't care less about any of it. Her mind was singular in its purpose.

Sneaking back to the mess area, Shmi once again pulled out Sky's datapads. Only this time she knew which one to pull. Returning to the scarred table, Shmi silently activated the pad, and finding the search parameter she wanted, she accessed the information she needed. About a standard hour or so later, Shmi was done. She stared in shock at what lay before her, letting her eyes travel over it slowly, taking in its meaning.

A noise startled her, and snatching up the delicate piece of cloth that she had spent the last hour translating, Shmi quickly put the datapad back into its place and hurried back to her quarters.

Once back in her private bunk, Shmi read the translation again; the message, a letter from the grave that was written on a tattered and stained rag.

_I was told to write this. It will be my final act. He will kill me after I'm done. He's told me so. He says everything that's happened has been according to his plan. He's just told me to stop stalling. His voice is so cold and distant. I can't imagine who he thinks will find this, but I hope someone does._

_The following is an accurate account of what happened this night._

_Everything that led me to here was because of my children, and my sole purpose in keeping them safe. They were peacefully sleeping when the screams began. Not long after the screams began there was an explosion and the wall of my children's room blew away. They awoke and their screams of terror were all I could hear as I pulled them, cut and bruised but otherwise okay, from the rubble that had partially buried them. My beloved daughter, who was older, asked me why someone would make a hole in our house. I couldn't answer her. She and her younger brother were crying, frightened, and it broke my heart to see them so afraid when I had no way of reassuring them. I didn't know what was happening either._

_That was when the old man who lived across the way appeared. Eko. He had a deep gash in his forehead but otherwise he seemed alright. He told me the missionaries had attacked the Jedi at their temple and when the settlers tried to fight back they turned on them too. It's appalling, after all that we have done for them. Giving them shelter, letting them eat our food and share our tables. They were now savagely killing us all. Eko led us to the far side of town, as far from the temple as we could get. The screams and sounds of fighting were muted, but increasing as they methodically moved through the settlement towards us. I knew we wouldn't be safe for long. And I knew I had to save the kids. So I gave my precious girl my necklace, and leaving her and her brother with Eko I headed towards the battling missionaries and settlers, intent on giving Eko time to hide with the kids in one of the many caves on the edge of the settlement. I joined my friends in the fight for our lives, and watched as they fell, one by one; murdered by the missionaries in their long black capes._

_I don't know how much time passed, only that soon I was the last one standing. Everyone lay around me, bleeding, broken, dead. I prepared myself to take as many with me before they killed me too, but they didn't attack. They circled me and the one who I guess was their leader approached me. His face was hidden in shadow, masked by an oversized hood on his cloak. I didn't recognize him as one who had been around, sharing fellowship with my friends and neighbors. He didn't speak, but still they all followed him. Two larger ones grabbed me and they paraded through the settlement with complete disregard and disrespect for the fallen. They brought me into the Jedi temple where it was empty and silent. There were a few broken chairs but otherwise no sign of struggle or battle. I asked where the Jedi were, and all I heard was a snigger of laughter. No one answered my question. They placed me in one of the intact chairs then all but the leader left the temple. The air grew cold as I stared at the black shadows hiding half this man's face. He was young, that much I could tell. Maybe twenty and five standard years? I started to ask what he wanted but he raised his hand to silence me._

_I can't remember what was said, word for word, but essentially it was this:_

_Him-"Your children will live. I have decided to let them escape. It was a valiant effort by you to save them. Now I want you to write everything you saw here tonight. After that, you will die. But you'll die knowing your children will live. That must make you…happy."_

_It seemed difficult for him to speak that word, happy._

_Me-"I don't understand, what do you want here?"_

_Him (his voice colder, and crueler than before)-"I want you to write what has happened here, and then you will die. Do not question me further."_

_I now sit here, writing as he instructed, any moment now I will reach the end of this, my last act, and I will die. I can only guess someday, someone will read this and know of my fate. I hope whoever does read this, can tell my children (if they still live)-_

The account ended here, as if a piece of the cloth had been burned away. Shmi was breathless. Each time she read it she grew more convinced-she was the daughter. But what happened to her brother, and the man Eko who had saved them?What happened to the rest of the document? What more did Shmi's mother want to tell her?

The story Zek had told them in the cave had to be true. This document corroborated that tale almost perfectly. But once again, Shmi found herself with more questions than answers.


	8. Chapter 8

Ana and Sky were sitting in the cockpit of the ship when Shmi joined them, silently sinking onto one of the bench seats at the rear of the cockpit. Ana turned and gave an easy smile which Shmi was able to return convincingly. The threesome sat silently, watching the stars streak by.

"We'll be in Lav space any moment," Sky spoke, disrupting the calm silence.

Shmi nodded, her distracted mind unable to stop dwelling on the missive she had discovered. Sky slowed the ship, the streaking starlines fading to twinkling pinpricks in the darkness of space. Slowly a blue-colored planet rose before the nose of the ship and Shmi was momentarily taken aback by the apparent pristine beauty of the planet. It was a stark contrast to the dense black of space that she had grown accustomed to the last few days with Ana and Sky aboard Kianna's Dream.

"It's beautiful," Shmi breathed, eliciting a smile of agreement from Ana.

"I thought you'd think so," Ana replied as Sky took the ship into the atmosphere of the planet. Shmi watched with wonderment as Sky maneuvered the ship above the surface of planet, the topography was like nothing she'd ever seen.

Lav was composed of rolling green hills and jagged, gray, rocky mountains. The foliage was lush and vibrant with colors Shmi had never laid eyes upon. There were deep blue lakes and rivers dotting the surface as far as she could see, and when the ship approached the city they were destined for, Lav'ia, Shmi could only shake her head in further amazement.

Sky landed them at a port where Shmi noticed warily that they were the only starship docked.

"The Lavians don't allow tourists. They're basically against all industry, only lettin' one'r two starships at a time," Sky explained when Shmi questioned the lack of other ships.

"They're self-sustainin'. They don't get aide or assistance from no one," Sky added as they exited the docking bay and entered the streets of Lav'ia.

The appearance of the Lavians caught Shmi off guard. They were humanoid in appearance-except for their very bright, colorful hair. At a glance Shmi noticed red, blue, orange, pink among a myriad of many other colors.

The Lavians on the street gave the three strangers a wide berth. Some offered polite smiles while others offered looks of suspicion. Shmi tried to appear friendly and returned as many smiles as she could.

The streets were packed with Lavians, but they seemed to glide, weaving in and out of each other with incredible speed and grace. Shmi, distracted by the activity, found herself running right into Sky-who had stopped walking and was standing in front of a large glass building.

"Sorry," Shmi mumbled as she stepped back, smiling lopsidedly as Sky gave a soft chuckle.

The Laviansimmediately around them looked at Shmi with wide eyes, as if appalled at her behavior.

"I forgot to mention one more thing," Sky whispered as they entered the glass building, "the Lavians don't touch each other. Ever. They have no physical contact."

Shmi was disbelieving. How could a race of beings live, let alone reproduce, without touch? But however disbelieving is was, Shmi was fast learning there was much about the universe that she was ignorant of.

Ana, seeming to read her mind, explained as they ascended the glass stairway, that the Lavians were extremely sensitive to touch, another reason they restricted offworlders from visiting.

"They've adapted, and long ago began reproduction of offspring in a kind of growth chamber. It's all very technical and confusing, and I don't really even understand it. But they don't touch each other, or anyone else," Ana continued, Shmi caught up in the natural history of this strange world.

"We're here," Sky said softly, though his voice still echoed in the large, open atrium.

"What is this place?" Shmi whispered as she looked around. They were standing in the center of a bridge that stretched across the glass atrium below, and no one was in sight.

"It's their genetic center. This is where they come to, you know," Ana whispered before Sky shushed them.

Sky reached into his jacket and pulled out the small box he'd received from the man on Corellia.  _How long ago that seems,_  Shmi thought as she watched Sky gently place the decorative box on the ground at his feet and back away, Ana and Shmi also taking a few steps back.

They waited. Soon they heard the muffled sounds of soft footfalls and almost as if out of thin air, a Lavian appeared at the other end of the suspended walkway. He nodded to Sky and then approached, pulling from his own long, patchwork coat a package wrapped in a shimmering, silver cloth. Shmi noticed that his hands were covered with thick, wooly looking gloves.

Stopping where the box lay, the Lavian slowly crouched and picked it up, leaving the larger package he had in its place. He stepped back and opening the small box he smiled. Giving Sky, Ana and Shmi one last look, he turned and disappeared almost as quickly and silently as he had appeared.

Sky moved forward once the Lavian had gone and picked up the parcel. Turning he indicated to Ana and Shmi to start back down the steps.

"Time to get. We're done," he said, a sense of urgency evident in his usually calm voice.

They exited the glass building, only to find the previously busy streets now deserted. Not a sound filled the air and not a movement could be seen.

"This place is very strange," Shmi whispered, not really surprised as it fit in with everything else she had seen the last few days.

"Let's go. Fast," Sky replied, grabbing Ana's hand and leading them back to the ship at a hurried pace. He held on to the package with an iron grip and Shmi wondered what kind of trade they had made here. She wanted to ask more questions, but she felt she would only attract attention if she spoke in such an eerie, quiet silence. So holding her tongue, Shmi followed Sky and Ana back to the docking bay.

Once inside the docking bay Shmi heard Sky exhale loudly as he headed towards the Kianna's Dream, turning the package over in his hands. Shmi followed, eyeing the bay around them, unable to shake the familiar feeling someone was watching them. Ana and Sky ascended the ramp into the ship and Shmi was about to follow when she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye.

Shmi started up the ramp like she'd not noticed anything out of the ordinary, then quickly turned and peered around the edge of the cargo bay door. There were several large shipping containers piled and behind that was a shadowy blackness, perfect for hiding. She stared into the blackness and slowly her eyes adjusting, allowing her to make out the shape of a man. The sight forced her breath in with a quiet whistle. It was him. The man in the black cloak. It had to be.

Shmi was now convinced this man was following her, and he must have something to do with Karr. She wanted to scream at Sky to take the ship out now, and fast, but all she could do was stare at the form in the shadows.

"Shmi, we're closing down and headin' out!" Sky's voice called from the short hall that led to the cockpit.

Shmi breathed relief and backed from the cargo ramp as it slowly closed, leaving the cloaked stranger outside. Shmi knew she couldn't keep this from Sky and Ana any longer, so she made her way slowly to the front of the ship where they were seated in the cockpit, ready to take the Kianna's Dream back into the black of space.

"Buckle up, girlie," Sky turned and smiled, "We're going back to Corellia."

* * *

The ship was on autopilot. Ana and Sky were seated across from Shmi in the small kitchen area. They were wide-eyed and silent as Shmi told them of first seeing the cloaked stranger as they left Marr, then the appearance of him again while she had been shopping on Corellia-and then just now as they were leaving Lav.

"Well," Sky breathed and Shmi immediately felt guilty for bringing yet another unwanted issue to this wonderful couple who had saved her life.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could handle it, but now it seems this person is following us, no doubt he's an agent for Karr, and no doubt his mission is to either kill me, or take me back to Kel'Shebbol," Shmi felt panic taking hold, every horrible scenario playing out in her head, the worst of which found Sky and Ana murdered, and Shmi back in shackles on Kel'Shebbol.

"Relax, girlie," Sky reached over, his weathered hand grasping Shmi's hand. "Now that we know, we can be more careful. We won't leave the ship unarmed, and we won't leave ya alone."

Sky's hand, rough and calloused, was comforting and Shmi felt her panic abate. "'Sides, there's no much to do now, we're in the middle a space."

"We'll make sure nothing happens to you," Ana added and it took all of the strength Shmi held within not to burst into tears of gratitude.


	9. Chapter 9

Shmi, Sky and Ana were walking side by side down the crowded and bustling sidewalk of the busy market on Corellia, laughing at a now forgotten joke while eating sweet rolls. Sky carried the wrapped parcel they had picked up on Lav as they headed towards their next appointment. Shmi was truly happy, feeling completely comfortable and secure as she licked sweet frosting off her fingers.

It was to be short lived however; Shmi was violently pulled from her reverie as a blast filled the air and Ana fell forward to the ground, her sweet roll tumbling from her motionless, outstretched hand and coming to a rest in the debris filled gutter. Shmi stared disbelievingly at the sight of Ana on the ground with a black and smoldering blaster mark in the center of her back.

Sky and Shmi turned in unison to face their attacker when another blaster bolt hit Sky in the center of his chest. As if in slow motion he stumbled forward a few steps, the parcel and the sweet roll somersaulting in the air before they landed soundlessly in the same gutter that harbored Ana's sweet roll. Sky turned to Shmi, his eyes widening with shock and surprise before life forever escaped them and he fell with a dull thud to the now abandoned sidewalk.

Shmi screamed and cast her own sweet roll to the ground without another thought. Throwing her body to the sidewalk, Shmi grasped Sky and Ana, wailing cries like none she'd ever had cause to let go before.

Soon there were hands grasping her, pulling her from the two people she'd ever known who had cared about her. Two people Shmi had grown to love like family, like a mother and father.

The hands grabbing her were strong, their vice-like grips on her arms certain to leave black and blue bruises. Shmi ignored the pain and screamed more to be let go, to be killed. She wanted to stay with Ana and Sky. Even in death she wanted to stay with them. Still the hands pulled her from them.

Shmi's feet left the ground as she absently registered the sensation of flying. She was being carried away from the dead bodies of Sky and Ana, and Shmi felt her heart breaking. She turned her head to spit in the face of the ones carrying her away when real fear gripped her.

It was the man in black, and Karr. They were working together. Shmi felt a devestating glum satisfaction the she had known the truth.

"Time to go home," Karr growled with a toothy grin that froze Shmi's blood.

"No," she whispered with fierce intensity, tears streaming down her face.

"What was that?" Karr asked, laughing. Shmi heard the others, the black cloaked, faceless others gripping and surrounding her, snicker too.

"NOOOOOOO-," she screamed at the top of her lungs…

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Shmi bolted to an upright position, her scream waking her from the horrible nightmare as she wept tears that were not part of her terrible dream. Slowly her face relaxed from the twisted agony she had been in before waking.

She was breathless and covered in drenching sweat. The bedcovers were strewn across the floor and apparently Shmi had thrown her necklace across the room; she panicked when she reached to grasp its comforting shape and it wasn't there. Searching the floor she found it quickly in the corner of the room, the center stone glistening brightly in the darkness, like a beacon of hope meant to lead Shmi to safety.

The visuals of the dream were slowly fading and Shmi didn't quite remember the details, only that Sky and Ana had been murdered in front of her, and while they were on Corellia. Shmi didn't believe she held any gift of premonition but suddenly she felt afraid that what she dreamed might come to pass as Corellia was their next stop.

Checking the chrono next to her bunk Shmi was glad to find a new day had begun. She couldn't go back to sleep if she wanted too; images of Ana and Sky dead on the ground assaulted Shmi as soon as she closed her eyes.

Dressing, Shmi considered telling them about her dream. As she slowly walked the hall of the quiet ship to the tiny mess area she was still struggling with the thought of revealing yet more upsetting dreams to the kind, older couple.

The giggling, whispering voices of Ana and Sky caused Shmi pause. She lingered just around the corner from the little dining area, listening to the comfortable chatter, not caring what they were saying just relishing the pure happiness that radiated from the voices. Steeling herself for it, Shmi entered the room.

"Mornin', girlie," Sky smiled as he stood from the table, his laughter fading like the images of Shmi's dream. Gone, but not forgotten. Shmi felt her mood worsen as she felt the total fault of ruining their lovely morning together.

Ana smiled and poured Shmi a cup of tea, inviting her to sit with them. They were close to Corellia, should be landing in less than a standard hour, Sky informed them as he left to pilot the ship the last leg to the planet. Shmi watched him go, feeling for the first time since she met this wonderful couple that she was intruding, damaging their relationship and bringing danger and death to their lives.

Forcing a smile, Shmi accepted the warm cup of tea but still her heart felt frozen, beating only out of necessity and providing more pain than comfort.

The women sat in silence, sipping their warm mugs. Shmi stared at the scarred and scratched table-the evidence of the time and distance it had traveled humbling her. Staring at the worn surface Shmi felt her throat constrict. She had to tell them. It would be unfair not to. If this was to be their final day in this galaxy, they had the right to know.

"Ana-," Shmi started but choked on her own thoughts. The words she wanted to say would not form. She couldn't make her mouth confess the truth, the contradiction she felt within; she couldn't confess that she knew she needed to leave. Her presence was a risk and Shmi was not willing to put these wonderful people in any more danger. Her nightmare replayed over and over in the back of her mind, the images of Ana and Sky lifeless on the cold ground sending waves of nausea through her. She put her mug of tea aside.

Ana stared at her expectantly, a gentle but cautious smile formed on her lips.

Opening her mouth, Shmi again found her voice had left her. There was nothing she could say. Speech, the power that set humanoid beings apart from all over living things, had abandoned her.  _Fine_ , she thought,  _I won't say anything, yet._

"Nevermind, it's nothing," Shmi tried to laugh it off, her voice suddenly reappearing and whether Shmi imagined it or not, she thought she saw a wave of relief cross Ana's face.

 _You're being paranoid, stop it!_  Shmi scolded herself as she took up her mug again. The tea inside was cold.  _Cold like I feel inside,_  she couldn't help but reflect.

"I'm going to the front, come up when you're ready. Sky and I want to talk to you about something," Ana excused herself from the room, leaving her mug on the table.

Resigned to think the worst, Shmi's stomach sank lower than she thought possible.  _This was it, they're going to politely kick me off the ship. I knew it,_  Shmi couldn't help but wallow in self-pity, the only comfort being that she wasn't forced to explain her nightmare and her fears and… _I don't want to leave!_

Shmi battled herself while she cleared the table and the small mess area before she ventured forth to the cockpit of the small ship.

Approaching the cockpit there was only silence. Softly stepping, Shmi came into the small cockpit and observed Sky and Ana seated in the pilot and co-pilot seats, watching the door for her appearance.

Shmi's nerves were completely frayed and it was all she could do not to burst into tears and beg them to let her stay. Beg them to accept her, to love her like she's grown to love them. Instead she offered a quick smile before sitting on the small bench running the length of the wall.

"Ana'n me, we wanna ask ya somethin'," Sky started and Shmi bit the inside of her lip to keep herself from going into hysterics.

"We want to ask you-," Ana started but Shmi could take it no longer.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, the tears simply spilling over her lower eyelids like a dam had broken. Ana and Sky stared at her, confused.

"I'll leave. I'll take my few things and you can be on your way. I'll find another way off Corellia and to find my family. I know I've asked more of you than I ever had the right too, but you've been so wonderful and I just ca-ca-ca-ca-,"stuttering the last word Shmi's body wracked with sobs and she buried her face in her hands, too ashamed to even look at the people who had literally saved her life.

For a moment the only sounds were Shmi's devastated cries, then from nearby she heard a soft cooing sound and soon felt the warm and gentle hands that could only belong to a mother grasp her and pull her close. Shmi allowed herself to be held as she let go of everything she had been holding onto since she'd started this journey. Every heartbreak and every joy, every discovery, every setback. Every single moment replayed with crystal clarity until Shmi was devoid of any more tears, her body now wracked with the hiccups of a child who has cried themselves sick.

"Shmi, we don't want you to leave."

As Shmi slowly regained control Ana moved back to her seat in the co-pilot chair. They stared at her as if her breakdown had never happened.

"We want you to stay, permanently. We want you to be part of our family. Sky and I have felt the wonderful grace of what it might have been like to raise Kianna to become a young woman like yourself. We feel like you have become that young woman, that daughter that we so desperately miss."

Shmi's eyes welled again, but instead of tears of heartbreak she wept tears of love and joy. All thoughts of her nightmare were erased from her mind. Elation took hold and Shmi leapt to Ana's arms, embracing the woman she felt was as much a mother to her as the woman who had birthed her and saved her life with her own.

* * *

Ana and Shmi walked arm in arm through the market. They were smiling and giggling like best friends. Sky was at his meeting and the two women were shopping. They passed carts with every kind of product one could think to legally purchase, eyeing the expensive Mouni Silks and the thick warmth of the Lavian wool.

Losing track of time and place, Shmi and Ana walked on. Up and down each side of the road until they were exhausted and starving. Pointing ahead, Ana suggested they get a sweet roll.

At the mention of the sweet roll Shmi faltered. Flashes of Ana falling dead to the ground played before Shmi like a slide show. The terror and devestation of that sight threatened to take over again, pulling Shmi back down to that dark place she couldn't escape that morning until she was rescued, by Ana.

Feeling the desire to give in, Shmi fought against it and was amazed at how easily she won. Taking charge of herself she looked around and took notice for the first time of precisely where they were. Shmi raised her head to take in the street and the shops, the passersby and ships coming and going overhead. They were on the same street Shmi had been on before. And just ahead of them was the shop where Shmi had gained her first clue in what had become a search for her past.

"Hena," she spoke softly.

"I need to stop in here," Shmi called over her shoulder as she jogged ahead ignoring the questions from Ana, who followed several paces behind.

Approaching the shop Shmi suddenly was nervous. She still had nothing to offer Hena for the information she had shared. Shmi hoped her thanks would be enough for now.

The shop loomed before her,  **Hena's Frocks.** Shmi smiled at the name-she'd not noticed it before. But her smile faded. The shop was closed up; locked tight; dark.

Peering through the dark glass Shmi frowned. The shop was deserted. The racks and shelving empty, devoid of anything even slightly resembling the clothes Shmi had purchased here just days before.

The dark mirrored image of Ana appeared behind Shmi.

"What is this place?" she asked as Shmi stood and stared into the vacant store. Shmi just shook her head. The confusion of the suddenly empty store, the eeriness of her dream, it was all too much and Shmi felt the small part of her still clinging to some sane, stable reality start to fray under the pressure and stress of all she'd been through since leaving Kel'Shebbol. Her battle against herself turned the other way, Shmi's thoughts turning dark and foreboding; dangerous.

A familiar shadow moved in the mirror of the glass, catching Shmi's attention. Her pulse quickened as the shape of a dark, cloaked figure floated behind them. Spinning on her heels Shmi searched the thinning crowds but didn't see the figure.

Ana was grasping Shmi's arm and moving her mouth but Shmi heard no sound. Feeling like she was losing her mind Shmi closed her eyes, willing herself to fight off the doom, she had done it once before. She let herself breath and felt a calming spirit fill her and her world normalized again.

"-are you looking for? Shmi? What's wrong?" Ana's worried voice finally reached Shmi's ears and she opened her eyes to smile at the older woman.

"I'm okay," Shmi finally spoke and grasping Ana's arm and turning she started leading the two of them back to the docking bay. "I think we should get back."

There was an urgency in leaving that street, and that storefront. Shmi felt they needed to leave Corellia at once. If they could make it off Corellia, they would make it anywhere. Shmi's fear had no basis, but it was all she had and she clung to it like she clung to Ana's arm; unwilling to let go, even a little bit.

And once again, the sweet rolls were forgotten.

* * *

"Ready, girlie?" Sky called down the ramp to the docking bay floor where Shmi sat watching some young kids play with a bright yellow ball. She felt better now that they were leaving. Her dream had not become reality, and there had been no other sighting of the man in the shadowy, billowing, black cloak.

Shmi turned to Sky and smiled. Standing she brushed off her rear end and ascended the ramp hearing the creak in its hinges as it closed leaving Corellia and its demons behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

He had been watching her for years from behind the veil of the long black cloak he had come to think of as his trademark; he had watched her struggle on Kel'Shebbol under that dimwit, Karr. It had been his duty, his assignment, and in the beginning he had followed orders without complaint or question. Inside he had been screaming for more, feeling his tremendous, evolving talents were being wasted. He really had felt his master was a fool to squander him on such a task; or was he?

Years of watching had led to this point. His master had finally given him an order that thrilled him to the core. He was to see she was able to escape and he was to follow her-guiding her from the shadows, making sure she ended up in his master's hands. So he did what he was told and set the scene for her escape from Kel'Shebbol; her run-in with the old couple was not coincidence and he knew when the time came they could easily be overtaken.

He had followed their jagged course for the last few days, making his presence known, but not completely. He wanted to be a hint of danger, a looming presence. He felt a perverse pleasure in this, knowing fear caused most beings to abandon logic and reason. He knew if he could unease her enough, she would fall quickly and easily into the trap that was laid.

He found he couldn't fault his master for his plan any longer. And though his strength and power was growing exponentially every day, he waited to make his move. The path he would soon be taking was laid out clearly in his mind, the end point as plainly visible as the first step. The next few days were crucial. By the time anyone could realize what was happening, his carefully devised plan would already be in motion and there'd be no one to stop him.

He allowed himself a moment's pleasure as he plotted a course, in his small but efficient ship, which would get him to Tatooine about 4 standard hours ahead of Kianna's Dream. He grinned in spite of himself, anxious for things to progress but knowing he had to learn patience.

It would be many years before the results of his brilliant plan could be enjoyed; he had to be cautious for a little longer. The last thing he wanted was to reveal his agenda to his master. It hadn't been difficult to keep the vision buried deep in his mind but still it was a concern he had to keep aware of, his master was a very powerful Sith. But, he knew he had already surpassed his master in virtually every skill. It was only a matter of time…and he had no problem biding his time for a little while longer.

* * *

"Back to Tatooine," Sky sighed as he settled next to Ana, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her too him. They both giggled like teenagers on a first date and Shmi couldn't help but smile.

"This job for Hurilla will give us enough credits to take a good, long break," Sky grinned, turning to Shmi.

"So, where d'you want t'go?" he asked her, and Shmi laughed at the thought and shrugged casually. She looked to Ana and Sky to join in the laughter-but they remained silent.

"Uh, you aren't joking?" Shmi stammered as her laughter died in her throat.

"No, I ain't jokin'," Sky looked at her earnestly, "yur a parta this crew now, and since you ain't been nowhere but where we took ya, I figure 'tis only fair that you pick the R&R destination."

"Well, thanks," Shmi felt her cheeks flush as she dared to dream of the possibilities. "I'll have to think about it since I don't know much of anything about, well, the whole Galaxy," she offered a half smile as she thought of the worlds they had visited so far; she could only imagine what wondrous worlds still awaited her discovery.

Arrival at Motesta was uneventful and Shmi kept herself busy with research. She wanted to find the perfect place to rest. She felt that Ana and Sky hadn't had a break from work in a while and the least she could do was select a nice planet.

Sky and Ana set off to meet Hurilla, under Shmi's insistence, without her. She wanted to stay behind and continue her research for the perfect planet.

As they left, they insisted that Shmi lock herself within the Kianna's Dream for safekeeping. Her heart warmed at their concern, and she followed their instruction, securing the cargo door behind them as they left the ship for Hurilla's.

Not long after they had departed, Shmi moved to her bunk to peruse the data on the worlds she had to review. Not long thereafter, she smiled and decided on a destination. After reading through the natural history's of hundreds of planets, she'd come across Alderaan and she knew she'd found the spot. It was a peaceful, natural world, with rugged, pristine mountains and deep, startling blue lakes home to white sandy beaches. A veritable paradine. Shmi couldn't wait for Sky and Ana to return so she could break the news. She only hoped they hadn't been there before.

Moving forward in the ship, Shmi finally settled in the co-pilot's chair and watched the bustling activity of the docking bay through the thick window of the cockpit. The organized chaos was amusing and she found herself even trying to guess what kind of planet some of the beings may have come from, or even if they were male or female. Many times she had no clue.

As she watched the crowd there seemed to be a break, splitting the group of beings below here into two distinct halves. Shmi's eyes naturally followed the path that formed and settled upon a familiar face; a face of one she had been very close to. It took her a few moments to register the fact that he was there, in front of her, but when she did her heart swelled with immediate joy and relief. Sprinting to the back of the ship, Shmi unlocked the cargo door and lowered the ramp, Sky and Ana's warnings and her fear of the cloaked man nothing but vague memories. Shmi bounded down the ramp and out into the crowd. She wove her way through the alien beings, each tending to their own business and offering Shmi nothing more than a passing glance.

Reaching the far wall where she had sighted him, she stopped and surveyed the surroundings. There was a group of blue-skinned Twi-lek's rummaging through a large crate of material with various levels of gaudiness; there was a group of humanoid looking men with dark tattoos on their foreheads that were huddled over a glowing crate; there was a conglomerate of hairy and not to hairy beings talking animatedly and flashing large blasters at each other.

Her eyes saw all this and more, but didn't register any of it. She sought out the one face she wanted until finally her eyes found him, and she knew for certain that it wasn't a dream. Her dear friend, and confidant, was here, and Shmi felt things could not be more perfect.

He was watching the mixed group of beings with the loud voices and the blasters with a look of innocent wonder and Shmi smiled. Then unable to contain her joy at seeing her friend again, she made herself known.

"Walker!" Shmi exclaimed as she leapt into the young man's arms. He turned to her just in time to catch her as she exuberantly clutched at him. The arguing aliens paused for a moment at Shmi's exclamation, but lost interest just as quickly.

Shmi felt Walker loosely return her embrace, than his arms fell away. Shmi's joy faltered as she pulled back from him. Something told her he wasn't quite as happy to see her as she was to see him.

"What's wrong? I can't believe you're here!"

Walker just stared at her, a grim, unhappy expression on his face. Slowly he started shaking his head, "I'm sorry, Shmi. I was forced to do it, I'm sorry. Please know this is not my choice."

Shmi felt panic rise in her as she suddenly realized the docking bay was almost empty. The throngs of beings that had been shoulder to shoulder just moments before were now gone. Their goods and their ships remained as if the people themselves had simply been plucked from the docking bay by some giant hand. The nape of her neck tingled as the hairs stood on end. Turning slowly as she viewed the deserted docking bay, Shmi found herself face to face with Karr.

"Shmi, I knew it was only a matter of time before you returned," Karr grinned, chilling Shmi to the core.

Shmi was at a loss, her voice left her, her rational thought left her. After everything she'd gone through to get away from Karr, to escape her captivity, it was now all going to end and she'd be back where she started. A resistant anger suddenly rose within and Shmi steeled her back. She would fight with everything she had. She wasn't going to go back with him.

"I'm not going back with you, Karr. I'm not your slave any longer," Shmi tried to sound as strong and fearless as she felt inside, but by the look on Karr's face he wasn't convinced. In fact he looked almost amused which fueled Shmi's anger further.

"Well, m'dear, you have no choice," Karr's smile was gone, his eyes narrowed and piercing.

"Grab her and let's go," he said to Walker. Shmi looked to her friend, at his wide eyes and face full of fear. Shmi felt a pang of pity for him, but it faded as she realized he was here, helping Karr. Shmi's expression hardened towards Walker, and as he looked at her, she slowly shook her head, willing him to resist Karr. She felt a moment's hope as he wavered.

Karr smiled wickedly. "Remember what I told you, Walker. Grab her, and let's go!"

Walker's face seemed to collapse and he moved towards Shmi as if under another's control. His face betrayed his feelings. But his actions followed the order of Karr. Shmi slowly backed away until she was cornered between two large stacks of cargo. Walker continued towards her, and with strong hands he lifted her and slung her body over his shoulder.

"Walker! Stop! Please stop!" Shmi was desperate, close to tears but Walker ignored her. "I know you don't want to do this! Stop and we can escape Karr together! Please!"

If Walker heard her cries, he didn't show it and there was no pause in his step. Walker continued to carry her across the docking bay and Shmi watched her future happiness, and the Kianna's Dream, grow more distance as her new life was cruelly and abruptly taken from her. Shmi wanted to scream as loud as she could. She wasn't going to return to Kel'Shebbol, she didn't care if Karr killed her. She would rather die then be his slave again.

"Hey! Hey you, stop there!"

Walker paused at the new voice and Shmi felt her heart warm with affection as she recognized Sky's gruff old tone.

"Leave now, old man. This don't concern you," Shmi heard Karr say, his voice dripping with warning.

"It does concern me when yur trying to take one of my crew," Shmi heard Sky reply. She wished she could see what was happening. Twisting at the waist she struggled to see around Walker but to no avail. She wished now more than ever that Ana and Sky carried blasters like every other civilized smuggler.

"Please let her go!" Ana's frightened voice piped in and pleaded with Karr. Shmi heard him laugh and her blood boiled at the sound.

"Sorry, she belongs to me, has ever since her and her brother were sold to my father," Karr said and Shmi caught her breath. He did know something about her past. She forgot her anger, and found her desperation for information about her past prevailed over everything else.

"Who's my brother Karr?" Shmi yelled her voice thick from her inverted position.

"Why would I spoil the fun by telling you?"

"Because I have the right to know!" Shmi yelled angrily, trying to struggle out of Walker's grip, beating his back with her fists. But he held her legs tight and Shmi gave up, panting from the exertion.

There was a soft chuckle of laughter that Shmi knew came from Karr and the sound infuriated her.

"You're an evil man," Shmi heard Ana speak angrily.

Karr's laughter stopped and there was a thick silence.

"Evil, you say?" Karr finally spoke. "If you say so."

Shmi, without the advantage of witnessing the scene before her thought she heard a sharp intake of breath and then suddenly the docking bay was echoing the unmistakable sound of a blaster being fired. The anguished cries of Ana followed shortly thereafter. Shmi had a flash of the nightmare she'd suffered only the day before and felt her heart breaking.

"What happened? Ana!" Shmi was panicked, and she struggled again in Walkers arms. This time he didn't restrain her and she fell to the ground. Her heart broke again as she witnessed the havoc Karr had wreaked on her newfound friends.

Ana was sitting on the ground, Sky's head in her lap. The front of his shirt was black with charred material and he wasn't breathing. Shmi felt her throat close up as her eyes pricked with the threat of tears. There was a slight scent on the air of burned flash and Shmi fought a sudden urge to be sick.

Karr stood with the blaster in his hands. Slowly he holstered it, leaving Ana weeping over her dead husband.

"Yes, I suppose I am evil as you say," Karr spoke lowly and evenly. "Walker, bring her."

Walker reached down and grabbed Shmi under her upper arm and pulled her after him.

"Ana!" Shmi called as Walker dragged her behind him, but the woman didn't look up. Shmi tried desperately to pull free from Walker's grasp, ignoring the burning pain as his fingers tightly gripped her flesh and he pulled her roughly towards a ramshackle, disc shaped vessel.

She was now being pulled up the ramp, and as it started to close Ana finally looked up. Shmi met her friend's eyes for just a moment before they were separated. Shmi stopped resisting and allowed Walker to drag her further into the ship for in Ana's eyes she saw blame and hatred, and Shmi knew it was true; everything that had happened had been her fault.

* * *

Shmi sat defeated on a bench in the belly of Karr's ship. Walker was seated next to her and Karr was pacing in front of them both. Shmi could hear engines warming and she assumed there must be a third party aboard who was piloting the ship.

"This has taken a most unfortunate turn. I didn't want to hurt that old man. Just wanted to bring you back where you belonged," Karr stopped in front of Shmi, his voice now gentle. Shmi wasn't fooled and she stared at her hands resting in her lap.

"I belonged with Ana and Sky," Shmi murmured fianlly, "they were my family."

Karr didn't respond and Walker was silent beside Shmi. She wondered what was wrong with him. The Walker she had left (and promised to return for) would never have submitted to Karr like he was doing now.

"Well, what about your brother?" Karr teased, "Is he no longer your family?"

Shmi grew frustrated. "I don't even know who my brother is!" She exclaimed, her voice rising. "And you won't tell me!"

Karr grinned, obviously enjoying holding the knowledge of her brother over Shmi. "Well, what if I told you what you wanted to know?"

Walker stirred next to Shmi and for the first time Shmi let herself imagine that Walker was her brother. It would make sense with the way he was acting and his willingness to do Karr's bidding. As she considered the idea it also occurred to her that her necklace was engraved with  _SW_. Did that mean Shmi and Walker? Her heart sped up as she slowly turned her head to look at Walker. He was looking back at Shmi with an apologetic grin.

Karr laughed but Shmi barely heard. She was experienced such a range of emotions she didn't know which to express first. Joy? Rage? Sadness? She had so many questions.

"Well, I can see I didn't need to tell you anything. Guess you figured it all out!" Karr started pacing again as the ship shifted beneath them. They were taking off, leaving Ana and Sky's lifeless body on Tatooine. Shmi, despite her joy at finally knowing that which she had been seeking, paused a moment to mourn for the two people she had grown to love like a family.

"Or, did you?" Karr's laughter increased as Shmi and Walker turned to him with uncertainty.

"W-w-what?" Shmi stammered, the cruelty of dangling Walker before her as her brother then pulling him away was just more than she could bear after the pain of losing Sky, and Ana.

"Yeah, what are you saying?" Walker echoed, his anger evident in his voice.

The ship was now airborne and Karr, still laughing, shrugged his shoulders and moved forward towards the cockpit.

"Karr! You can't do that to us!" Shmi stood and started to go after him but Walker reached out and grasped her hand, stopping her.

"Leave it Shmi. True or not, I choose to believe it. You were always protecting me like a big sister, so let's just believe that he was telling us the truth. Please?"

Shmi sighed, but nodded and returned to the bench. Her heart longed for the truth, but now that she knew Karr had knowledge she had a brother, she was going to be sure she got the truth from him before they landed back on Kel'Shebbol.

"I feel like I need to explain-," Walker started, but Shmi just shook her head and patted his hand which was still grasping hers.

"Well, I'm sorry if I hurt you. It's just, well, he told me after we left Kel'Shebbol for Tatooine. He threatened to kill you if I didn't help him recover you. I'm sorry!" Walker's eyes pleaded for forgiveness. "Sister by blood or not, I couldn't let him kill you so forgive me, I helped him."

Shmi nodded, not trusting herself to words just yet. Walker was right about one thing, blood or not, she did feel a sisterly responsibility for him and she would consider herself his sister whether Karr proved it untrue or not.

They smiled, and as they reached to embrace they felt a hard jolt like something had collided with the ship-or they had been fired at. The ship started shuttering and groaning around them; sparks began flying from the control panels on the far wall. Shmi could sense the ship was in an uncontrolled dive as she fumbled with her lap belt. Finally secured, Shmi grabbed at Walker, not out of happiness or joy, but out of fear and panic.


	11. Chapter 11

Thick black smoke; the crackle and heat of fire; a distant echo of alarms sounding; her eyes closed, Shmi sensed all this, but her attention was focused on the dull pain in her leg.

The crash had been fast. What probably had been only 20 to 30 seconds had felt ten times longer, and the sudden meeting of the ship with Tatooine caused Shmi to bite her tongue (which was still bleeding) and the ship to break to pieces around them. The dull leg pain came from Shmi scratching her leg on a screw that was protruding from the seat. Aside from that neither she nor Walker were injured.

As the thick smoke drifted upwards in the lazy breeze that was flowing through the cracked and broken ship, Shmi held firm to Walker, her breathing slowly normalized as the silence of the desert outside Motesta engulfed them. The alarm that was sounding began to fade and then it stopped. Shmi could see blue skies above her, and there was a gaping hole at the rear of the ship where the cargo hold had been. Through the hole and in the far distance Shmi could see the wavering, distorted images of the domed buildings of Motesta. She wondered how long it would be before someone saw the smoke of their wreckage and came out to investigate.

"You okay?" Walker asked thickly, coughing as the wind shifted for a moment and they were overtaken with the black smoke of the destroyed ship engines.

"Yes," Shmi responded, releasing her tight grip on Walker and fumbling with her lap belt. Her hands were shaking from the rush of adrenaline, and it took her several minutes to release the buckle.

Shmi heard Walker fumbling with his belt as she stood on wobbly legs and started to navigate the debris, heading towards the rear of the ship where freedom beckoned.

Crashing and grinding metal caused her pause. From the forward half of the ship came sounds of movement. Shmi looked frantically around for something she could use as a weapon. She would not let Karr take her back to Kel'Shebbol. She would die before she would let that happen. Settling on a twisted, sharply pointed broken piece of durasteel, Shmi had a fleeting moment of déjà vu when she gripped it.  _This was how it all started_ , she thought with perverted amusement.

Walker also grabbed a piece of durasteel and stood next to Shmi. The two shared a look, and Shmi felt in her heart that Walker had to be her brother. Nothing else could explain their closeness, their friendship and their ferocity in protecting each other.

The sounds moved closer until the blast door leading forward began to tremble under the stress of trying to open. Shmi's palms began to sweat as she doubled her grip on the durasteel.

The door finally gave and slowly slid sideways, meeting resistance halfway. The sight beyond the door was frightening. There was a fiery inferno and Shmi could feel the intense heat from the flames on her face. She couldn't believe Karr, or anyone, could have survived in that fire.

Shadowy movement behind the door strengthened Shmi's defensive posture and she waited with increasing terror, her imagination running wild as she waited for the burned and disfigured form of Karr to appear.

Relieved, Shmi almost laughed when what stepped through the half-open doorway was a dull, gray-colored protocol droid. Dropping her arm and the durasteel to her side, Shmi just shook her head. The droid, ignoring them completely, stumbled over the debris as it ungracefully headed towards the gaping hole now present where the ramp had been. Shmi and Walker watched it pick its way through the ship, and as it stepped out of the ship and into the desert of Tatooine, Shmi turned to Walker and they both just shook their heads in amazement.

Shmi turned her attention back to the forward part of the ship where the fire, having consumed most of the fuel available on the sterile, durasteel ship, was dwindling. Her smile faltered as Shmi realized there was no way that Karr was still alive. He was certain to have burned up in the crash and therefore any hope of Shmi finding out about her past was also gone.

"I guess we'll never know the truth now," Shmi said softly, Walkers presence next to her comforting.

Standing amidst the ruins of the ship with crackling fire and popping electrical displays around them, Shmi almost didn't hear the approaching repulsor engines. Ignoring Walker's questions, she made her way to the exterior of the broken and burning ship.

In the near distance was a landspeeder and it was approaching at a fantastic speed. Shmi felt her heart swell and she began waving her arms wildly to get the speeder's attention.

"Carreful," Walker warned, "this is Tatooine, full of Hutt's and other beings with less than sincere intentions."

The speeder was now nearly upon them and through the distortion of the rising heat from the desert sand the image of the driver wavered then suddenly cleared. Shmi, her arms in mid-wave, felt her whole body freeze. The driver of the speeder was the cloaked man. The man in black that had plagued Shmi's dreams, and haunted her every move since she'd left Kel'Shebbol.

"Hide," Shmi warned, her voice struggling to be strong.

"What?" Walker turned to her, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Hide!" Shmi said, more forcefully, though she knew it was too late. The speeder was meters from them, and slowing to a stop.

"Hide? Shmi, what's the prob-," Walker started but never finished. Before the question could be fully formed he was on the ground. Shmi stared at his body, knowing he was dead.

The cloaked man was now standing beside the stopped speeder. His black hood completely shadowed his face, only his chin was visible. He was just meters from her.

Shmi wanted to cry for Walker, but her fear was paralyzing. She stared in nightmarish horror as the cloaked figure took a few stops towards her.

"Come," he spoke in a gritty, almost echoing voice.

Shmi shook her head, planting her feet firmly and setting her jaw.

"I said come," the man said, and this time Shmi felt her body move against her will. Her legs walked as if they had their own mind. No amount of resistance would stop them and soon she was face to face with the cloaked stranger. He stood aside and indicated she should climb into the speeder. Shmi followed his hand and entered the speeder of her own power. She had abandoned all hope of escape and now that all her friends and loved ones were gone, where would she go if she were free?

"Oh, don't worry; you will be taken care of," the stranger spoke, as if reading Shmi's thoughts.

The speeder started moving towards Motesta, but at a wide angle that would bring them around and into the desert town from the other side. Shmi stared back at the broken and burned ship; the lifeless body of Walker on the desert floor. Her brother or not Shmi began to feel his loss and she struggled with her emotions. She didn't want to lose control, especially in front of this man. Shmi, however, was on the verge. A person could only handle so much loss and Shmi was very close to losing control.

"Things will begin moving quickly now," the man spoke and Shmi thought she heard a touch of amused pride in his voice.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she dared ask, staring at the profile of the man's cloak, his chin protruding. It was a pasty white, Shmi noticed with disgust, the distraction of conversation giving her a sense of control-whether false or not.

There was no answer from the stranger.

"What things. What can you possibly need me for? I'm no one, I come from no where," Shmi spoke, beginning to get angry, her moment of apparent control slipping through her fingers.

"Exactly," he responded.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" Shmi yelled, startling herself and the stranger.

"Quiet," he growled.

Shmi glared at him, her eyes boring into him, trying to imagine what the rest of his face might look like.

"Who are you?" she asked finally and he laughed. The sound sent chills down Shmi's spine and caused the hairs on the nape of her neck to stand on end.

"Aren't you curious about who you are?" he retorted and though Shmi knew he was purposely avoiding her question she took the bait anyway.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked with unmasked hope.

He laughed again and didn't respond for a moment.

The speeder was passing Motesta now, and he was steering it back towards the docking bays on the other side of town from where she had landed with Sky and Ana. The buildings were more rundown and the town looked a little rougher on this end.

"Shmi, daughter of Kin and Kera, born on Esnon. Brother Wies died three years after you were sold to Karr. Boy was tortured to death protecting you. Noble act, but stupid," he rattled, sounding like he was reciting a list of planets.

Hearing that Walker wasn't her brother was heart-breaking and Shmi had to fight back the tears again. She didn't remember anyone named Weis. Her heart ached for the little brother she didn't remember who had apparently, if this man was to be believed, died for her.

"Your mother cried for you," he said softly and Shmi stopped breathing. She remembered the piece of cloth she had found on Esnon…

_He will kill me after I'm done. He's told me so. He says everything that's happened has been according to his plan. He's just told me to stop stalling. His voice is so cold and distant…_

_I can't remember what was said, word for word, but essentially it was this:_

_Him-"Your children will live. I have decided to let them escape. It was a valiant effort by you to save them. Now I want you to write everything you saw here tonight. After that, you will die. But you'll die knowing your children will live. That must make you…happy."_

_It seemed difficult for him to speak that word, happy._

_Me-"I don't understand, what do you want here?"_

_Him (his voice colder, and crueler than before)-"I want you to write what has happened here, and then you will die. Do not question me further."_

_I now sit here, writing as he instructed, any moment now I will reach the end of this, my last act, and I will die. I can only guess someday, someone will read this and know of my fate. I hope whoever does read this, can tell my children (if they still live)-_

"It was you?" Shmi spoke with utter incredulity.

He laughed, pulling the landspeeder up to a ramshackled hut where a Twi'lek was waiting. Shmi ignored the tentacled alien and stared at the cloaked stranger, his silence all the answer she needed.

"Why?" she asked, not expecting a response.

"Power," he said and Shmi was slightly taken aback by his answer.

Shmi was vaguely aware of the Twi'lek pulling at her arm, trying to take her from the speeder. She resisted, she wasn't through with her questions.

"What did killing the people on Esnon have to do with power?" Shmi asked, curious to see how much information he would share with her.

The stranger sighed and Shmi could see his jaw was clenched tight. She waited. The Twi'lek still had his hands on her arm, but he had stopped pulling on her. She assumed he was taken interest in what was being said.

"The Jedi like to think they are the most powerful force in the galaxy. I happen to know there is something more powerful out there. What happened on Esnon was simply the first step in what has become my lifelong quest. That is all you need to know," the man stopped.

Shmi, more confused than ever, opened her mouth to question further but wasn't given the chance. By either unspoken word or some sort of sign the Twi'lek pulled Shmi from the speeder with incredible strength, then tossed a bag to the cloaked man. The Twi'lek, who was gripping Shmi with such strength she could feel the bruises forming already, said something to the man and he laughed.

"Shmi," he called, "I hope to see you again."

Shmi felt waves of coldness wash over her as she watched the man steer the speeder and disappear through the alley and out of sight. The Twi'lek continued to pull her towards the ramshackle hut they were outside of and giving up, Shmi let him.

* * *

Hurilla the Hutt bought Shmi. She wasn't sure for how much, or for what, but she was a slave once again, banished to the dungeon domicile of the horrendously huge Hutt.

Shmi passed her days by fantasizing about where she would be and what she would be doing if she were still with Ana and Sky on Kianna's Dream.

Some nights she was plagued with vague nightmares of a faceless, shapeless terror. It was no longer the man in the black cloak that frightened Shmi, but the unknown future. Ever since she arrived at Hurilla's she had felt an incredible foreboding shadowing her. A dark future lay ahead of her and she had no clue how to prevent it. All she could do was wait with increasing fear for her world to completely crumble beneath her.


	12. Epilogue

His power to control his destiny was intoxicating and he had to remember to keep his pride in check. He couldn't afford to make a mistake simply because he was successful in playing puppet-master to a galaxy of lesser beings.

As he began the first steps in reaching his goal he was completely confident. It had been incredibly simple to murder his master. The man had become old, and unwisely he trusted his apprentice.

Taking his chance, it was in one night that he transitioned from apprentice to master. While he waited for his plan to take shape, he would seek out a temporary apprentice and he would need to take stock in what he knew of himself to do that. While he wanted someone strong in The Force, he needed to be sure he didn't find someone who would do to him what he had done to his former master. It might take some time, but he was willing to search the galaxy for the one that would aid him in his quest for domination.

His plan required he be active in molding the galactic situation around him. For this he chose his disguise cleverly, arriving on Naboo with clear aspirations. It took little to no manipulation for him to achieve the status he needed. With his grandfatherly appearance, it had been easy to climb the political ladder on Naboo. It had been so simple to gain the trust of the young queens. Each one had looked to him for advice and guidance and within a few years of his appearance on Naboo he had been appointed a Senator. Now he had a bigger role, and wider access to manipulate the government to the state of weakness he would need.

At times he had to keep from laughing at the ease with which he had been able to achieve his position. His powers were ever-growing, and the unknowing populations of the galaxy had no idea. He was thrilled by that, and also how his will was determining lives elsewhere…

* * *

For years Shmi endured her slavery with feelings of loss and depression. She went through the motions and did what she was told. As her fifth year of enslavement started, Shmi began to feel different. Very soon she would understand why.

She was pregnant.

At first she had been speechless. She was at a loss for words and completely scared out of her mind; she didn't know what would become of her. She was convinced it had to be a mistake. She'd never been with a man. She'd never done anything that could have resulted in this.

Her mind raced for any explanation, but yet she found herself three months late and her tummy starting to bulge just a bit. She knew it was real, finally, when she felt the child move within her. Her fear transitioned to wonder and hope when she began sensing emotions from him.

She knew it was a boy. She couldn't explain how she knew, just as she couldn't explain how she was even with child.

What caught her unaware was the longer she sensed him within her, the more pure joy she began to find in her situation. It scared her, however, as her future and her child's future was a complete mystery.

She knew she had to confess her condition to Hurilla, and soon. She only hoped the Hutt would be merciful and allow her to keep her child. There was a market on Tatooine for human slave babies and Shmi swore to herself if someone tried to take her child she would die fighting for her son, and for herself.

She sat in her dark, dank bunk, her hands cradling her tummy. She felt a flutter of movement as he shifted within her. She smiled. Though the sense of foreboding that had plagued her for years was still present at the back of her mind, for the moment Shmi dared to think that this was the thing, the one thing she could do that would change her fate and keep her from the darkness she kept seeing in her future.

She was sure of that.


End file.
